


H.P. s.p.

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di scene su Harry Potter, non solo sul golden trio, ma anche sulla vecchia e sulla nuova generazione.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge I e II.





	1. Chapter 1

H.P. s.p.

  
  
  
Primo incontro tra Lily e Severus  
  


Severus strisciò sul terreno sporcandosi di terra i pantaloni e sentì le spalle dolergli, si sporse infilando la testa dentro un cespuglio. Un ramo gli graffiò la guancia, utilizzò le dita per scostare gli altri. Il sole a picco gli faceva scendere una serie di gocce di sudore lungo il collo e sentiva la pelle arrossata sotto i vestiti larghi. I jeans avevano tre risvolti ed erano tenuti da una cintura con un buco aggiunto. Si tolse una ciocca dei lunghi capelli neri dal viso, altre gli aderivano al viso sudato. Si acquattò, nascondendosi sotto il proprio cappotto largo tre volte lui. Si passò una mano sotto la camicia a quadretti e si grattò la pelle pallida dell’addome, sentendo le costole sporgere dalla pelle chiara.

“Ormai ho nove anni … sono grande, lo dice anche papà. Posso parlarle” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Osservò Lily ridacchiare, guardò i lunghi capelli rossi aleggiarle intorno al viso. Si leccò le labbra secche e fissò le iridi nere sulle efelidi sulle sue guance candide. La bambina spiccò il volo tenendo gli occhi chiusi e agitando le mani.

“Lily, sei impazzita?! Scendi! Lo dico a mamma e papà che fai di nuovo la pazza!” strillò con voce isterica Petunia. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso e strinse i pugni. Lily atterrò davanti al cespuglio di  Severus, si voltò verso la sorella e le sorrise.

“Tunia, rilassati” le sussurrò. Aprì le mani e tra le dita apparve un fiore candido, che emanava una luce rosata. La sorella lo afferrò e lo guardò, dilatando le narici. Lily abbassò la mano e la mise sopra il cespuglio. Severus osservò le piccole dita affusolate e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò, rimbombandogli nelle orecchie.

“Come fai?” ringhiò Petunia. Severus strinse i pugni, espirò dalle narici e si alzò in piedi corrugando la fronte.

“E’ ovvio, no?” domandò secco. Petunia strillò, si voltò e corse via. Piton indietreggiò, deglutendo.

-Non volevo farle paura- pensò. Si voltò, vide Lily guardarlo ed il suo viso divenne vermiglio, sentì le orecchie bruciarle.

“Io so cosa sei” bisbigliò, piegandosi verso di lei. Lily sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo.

“Cioè?” domandò. Severus deglutì e abbasso il capo.

“Tu sei … sei una strega” sussurrò. Lily espirò, socchiuse gli occhi e gonfiò le guance.

“Non è una cosa carina da dire” si lamentò. Severus avvinghiò con le dita i bordi del cappotto e vi si avviluppò. Il sudore gli colava dal viso arrossato.

“Lo sei. Sei una strega. E’ un po’ che ti tengo d’occhio.  _Ma_ non c’è niente di male. Anche mia mamma è una strega, e io sono un mago” spiegò. Petunia uscì da dietro un albero e sgranò gli occhi.

“Un mago!” strillò con voce gracchiante. Allungò una mano e lo additò con l’indice.

“Io so benissimo chi sei. Sei il figlio di Piton!”lo accusò. Avanzò con le gambe tremanti, continuando a indicarlo.

Abitano giù a Spinner’s End, vicino al fiume” proseguì. Abbassò il braccio e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Perché ci stai spiando?” sibilò. Il rossore di Severus divenne ancor più scuro e boccheggiò.

“Non vi spio” biascicò. Alzò il capo, sporse il mento e incrociò le braccia.

 “Non  _te_ , comunque. Tu sei una babbana” ribatté. Le iridi di Petunia divennero liquide. Raggiunse la sorella, la afferrò per il braccio e la strattonò.

“Lily, su andiamo via!” implorò la minore. Quest’ultima annuì, il bambino le guardò allontanarsi e tirò su con il naso. Cadde in ginocchio e scoppiò a piangere.

 

  
L'immagine utilizzata viene dal gruppo: The writers shelter.  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  


Pairing: McGranitt/Silente

Prompt: compiti di Trasfigurazione.

Lanciata da: Berkeley Efp

 

Bruciati come la carta da parati

“Signorina, lei è davvero molto portata per la trasfigurazione. Ed io, come preside, non me la sento più d’insegnare” spiegò Silente. La Mc Granitt si voltò e guardò la parete della casa del suo ex-insegnante. La carta da parati era decorata da dei disegni floreali. Alcuni più piccoli gialli che facevano contrasto con lo sfondo giallastro.

“La ringrazio professore. Cerco solo d’impegnarmi” disse secca. Assottigliò le labbra e osservò delle foglioline disegnate grandi quanto l’unghia del suo mignolo. Si voltò e vide gli occhi azzurri del più vecchio brillare oltre gli occhialini a mezzaluna, alcune ciocche grigie facevano capolino nella sua chioma fulva. Si piegò e colpì con la bacchetta la testa di una liquirizia. Questa si dimenò, diede qualche altro morso all’aria e s’immobilizzò. Silente si piegò e la afferrò, portandosela alla bocca. Succhiò rumorosamente, la donna si girò e osservò i fiori aranciati sulla carta da parati grandi un pugno.

“Non credo però che mi abbia chiamato solo per farmi dei complimenti o non mi avrebbe invitato a casa sua”. Aggiunse. Sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare e deglutì a vuoto.

-Ti prego, fai che non mi contraccambi, sarebbe terribile doverlo rifiutare- pensò. Silente si voltò e guardò una macchia di bruciato che rovinava la carta da parati alla sua sinistra, più in alto di due teste dal suo capo.

“No, professoressa. Le voglio chiedere se accetterebbe la cattedra di trasfigurazione” sancì.

-Non ci sarà mai una strega portata in quel campo come la mia piccola sorellina, ma non posso continuare indebitamente a occupare quella cattedra solo per non lasciarla a nessun altro- si disse. La Mc Granitt sorrise e arricciò le labbra in un’espressione felina.

“Sì, accetto” disse secca.

"Mi raccomando, non dia tanti compiti quanti ne davo io" le disse Silente. La Mc Granitt socchiuse gli occhi.

"Può star sicuro che ne darò anche di più" ribatté e il mago scoppiò a ridere.

"Ne ero sicuro" ribatté. Si tolse il cappello e se lo mise al fianco, passandosi l'altra mano nella folta barba.

 

  
  


 

Primo litigio tra Lily e Severus

Severus si tolse il cappotto, lo piegò e lo appoggiò vicino al fiume. Osservò la luce del sole che si rifletteva in giochi dorati sulla superfice dell’acqua.

“Sbrigati!” ordinò Lily. Il bambino annuì, si voltò e la seguì. Passarono tra una serie di alberi, le foglie scricchiolavano sotto i loro piedi. Lily si sedette in una radura grande quanto tre porte e Severus si sedette accanto a lei. L’umidità dell’erba gli rese più scuri i jeans e bagnò le gambe nude della bambina sotto la gonna. Severus osservò i raggi che filtravano tra le foglie, creando delle ombre sui tronchi tutt’intorno.

“Continui a spiegarmi quello che mi stavi dicendo ieri” lo incitò la bambina. Piton annuì un paio di volte.

“Anche nel mondo della magia ci sono delle regole. Ci sono quelli che ti arrestano, come ti dicevo ieri pomeriggio e il Ministero può punirti se fai magie fuori dalla scuola, ti mandano delle lettere” spiegò. Lily sgranò gli occhi e rabbrividì, impallidendo.

“ _Ma_ io le ho fatte” ammise e la voce le tremò. Sgranò gli occhi, si guardò intorno e le iridi color smeraldo le divennero liquide.

“Noi siamo a posto. Non abbiamo ancora la bacchetta. Ti lasciano stare, quando sei un bambino e non puoi farci niente ” la rassicurò Severus. Le sfiorò la mano e la bambina la ritrasse, stringendola con l’altra.

“Ma a undici anni cominciano a istruirti, e allora devi stare attento”. Aggiunse. Rabbrividì e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi. Lily incrociò le braccia e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“E’ vero, no? Non è uno scherzo? Petunia dice che mi racconti delle bugie. Dice che Hogwarts non esiste. E’ proprio vero?” domandò. Severus digrignò e chinò il capo, incassando tra le spalle.

“E’ vero per noi. Non per lei.  _Ma_  noi riceveremo la lettera, io e te” ribatté secco. Lily si grattò una guancia e sporse ancor di più il labbro in fuori.

“Sul serio?” mormorò. Severus la guardò negli occhi e annuì lentamente.

“Certo” le rispose rendendo roco il tono. Lily sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e appoggiò le mani per terra, sporcandole di terra e erba.

“E arriverà davvero con un gufo?” domandò a bassa voce. Severus si grattò la testa e annuì.

“Di solito.  _Ma_  tu sei figlia di Babbani, quindi dovrà venire qualcuno della scuola a spiegarlo ai tuoi genitori” le spiegò. Lily corrugò la fronte.

“E’ diverso se si è figli di Babbani?” domandò. Severus avvampò e strinse un pugno, leccandosi il labbro inferiore.

“No, non è diverso” mentì. Lily sospirò e sorrise.

“Meno male” esalò. Severus si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise.

“Tu hai un sacco di magia. L’ho visto. Ti guardavo sempre…”. S’interruppe, sentendo le orecchie bruciargli. Seguì lo sguardo di lei fino alla volta di rami sopra di loro, che si rifletteva negli occhi della bambina.

“Come vanno le cose a casa tua?” domandò Evans. Severus s’irrigidì, abbassò il capo e i capelli lo misero in ombra. Corrugò la fronte, facendo apparire una ruga profonda un’unghia tra i due occhi. Si massaggiò la gamba nel punto in cui c’era un ematoma violaceo.

 

_“Pu***na! Dovevi dirmelo che eri strana! Maledetta strega!” gridò l’uomo. Prese a calci il fianco della donna, che gemette piangendo più forte. L’uomo lanciò una bottiglia di birra vuota contro la parete. I vetri si disseminarono dappertutto. Il bambino strisciò all’indietro, aderendo con la schiena contro la parete._

 

“Bene” mentì atono. Sentì la gola bruciare e deglutì rumorosamente. Lily si sporse verso di lui.

“Non litigano più?” domandò. Severus si morse il labbro, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

“Oh sì, litigano” sussurrò. Spezzò un rametto a metà, afferrò una foglia e la spezzettò in frammenti.

“ _Ma_ fra poco me ne andrò”. Aggiunse. Lily sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Al tuo papà non piace la magia?” domandò con voce trillante. Severus si strinse un braccio fino a far arrossare la pelle e vi conficcò le unghie, graffiandosi.

“Non gli piace praticamente niente” sibilò.

“Severus” lo chiamò lei per nome. Lui sgranò gli occhi e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

-Mi ha chiamato per nome!- festeggiò mentalmente. “Sì?” biascicò.

“Parlami ancora dei dissennatori” lo pregò l’altra bambina. Severus aprì la bocca, la richiuse e si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Perché?” domandò, inarcando le sopracciglia. Lily si ticchettò il mento un paio di volte.

“Se uso la magia fuori dalla scuola …” cominciò. Severus le sorrise e negò con la testa.

“Non ti danno ai Dissenatori per questo! I Dissennatori sono per chi fa cose veramente brutte. Sono le guardie della prigione magica, Azkaban. Tu non puoi finire ad Azkaban, sei troppo…” ribatté. Le guardò le labbra rosee e si specchiò nelle sue iridi verde smeraldo.

“ … troppo …” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Lily si voltò, sorrise e si alzò in piedi.

“Tunia!” festeggiò. Severus si alzò in piedi digrignando i denti e guardò la moretta.

“Chi è adesso che spia?! Che vuoi?!” le urlò.

-Sennò farà di nuovo la spia con mio padre e lui picchierà anche me- pensò. Lui guardò la sua camicia a quadretti e ghignò.

“Che cos’è che hai addosso? La camicetta di tua mamma?”. Lo derise. Severus fu scosso da una serie di violenti tremiti, le iridi gli divennero bianche.

-Non … offendere … la mia … mamma!- tuonò mentalmente.

Un ramo si ruppe sopra Petunia e le arrivò addosso, facendola cadere svenuta a terra dopo un gemito.

“Sorellona!” strillò Lily. Tolse il ramo da addosso la sorella e la sollevò, stringendola a sé. Petunia la scostò, scoppiò a piangere e corse via. Lily socchiuse gli occhi, mostrò i denti sollevando le labbra e si voltò verso di lui.

“Sei stato tu?” sibilò. Severus boccheggiò e indietreggiò.

“No” mugolò. Lily strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nei palmi.

“Si, invece! Sei stato tu! Le hai fatto male!” gli urlò contro. Severus tirò su con il naso, gli divennero rossi e le iridi liquide.

“No … no, non sono stato io …” piagnucolò. Guardò Lily correre via e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

 

  


 

La gelosia di Petunia

“Ha … ha detto … che sono un mostro …” mugolò Lily. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso e aveva gli occhi rossi. Severus strinse più forte la mano di sua madre e si piegò in avanti. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dell’altra bambina.

“E che Silente ha rifiutato quando lo ha supplicato di ammetterla” le spiegò. Lily annuì, scostò la mano dell’amico e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Mamme e papà sono contenti. Io non sono un mostro” mugolò. Severus sentiva il taglio alla spalla pulsare. Si voltò verso sua madre sentendola tossire, il viso era madido di sudore e gli zigomi premevano contro la pelle ingrigita.

“Mamma, tutto bene?” le domandò. La donna annuì e Severus si voltò verso Lily.

“Noi maghi non siamo mostri, siamo superiori” le sussurrò.

“Io volevo venisse anche Tunia” brontolò Lily.

 

  


 

I° incontro Piton con James e Sirius

Severus accelerò, ansimando, sentiva il petto dolergli e i propri passi risuonavano nel corridoio dell’Espresso di Hogwarts. Si sentiva il rumore delle ruote del treno in sottofondo, semi-coperta dal brusio basso di voci che veniva dalle cuccette. Si teneva con una mano la toga nera sollevata e sorrideva. Vide il viso di Lily oltre il vetro di una cuccetta e si fermò, aprì lo sportello ed entrò accentuando il sorriso. Evitò la gamba di un ragazzo all’interno e saltò oltre il piede allungato di un altro.

Lily era appoggiata al vetro e guardava il panorama. Si sedette sul sedile accanto a lei, boccheggiando. Lily si voltò verso di lui, batté un paio di volte gli occhi e tornò a guardare la campagna, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Non voglio parlare con te” borbottò. Severus socchiuse le labbra e lasciò ricadere le braccia.

“Perché?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. Lily digrignò i denti e appoggiò la fronte contro il finestrino, si sentirono delle risatine provenire dagli altri

“Tunia mi…mi odia. Perché abbiamo letto la lettera di Silente” sibilò la giovane. Severus si mordicchiò il labbro.

“E allora?” borbottò.

“Ooooh, grande errore” disse una voce maschile in sottofondo. Si sentì la risata di un altro giovane. Lily si voltò, si accigliò e guardò Severus.

“Allora è mia sorella!” gli gridò. Piton deglutì e abbassò il capo.

“E’ solo una …” bisbigliò. Inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente.

“ _Ma_ ci stiamo andando!” gridò. Rialzò la testa e guardò gli occhi di lei, i propri gli bruciavano.

“ _Loser_ ” si sentì bisbigliare da delle voci maschili.

“Ci siamo! Stiamo andando a Hogwars!”urlo eccitato Severus. Lily chiuse gli occhi, si passò la mano sopra le palpebre chiuse e sospirò, annuendo.

“Speriamo tu sia una Serpeverde” si augurò Severus. Lily socchiuse un occhio, sgranando l’altro.

“Serpeverde?” domandò. Si voltò insieme a Severus sentendo uno sbuffo rumoroso. Piton guardò il cravattino che gli cingeva il collo, i corti capelli neri ben pettinati e i denti candidi. Lo osservò appoggiarsi la mano sul fianco.

“Chi vuole diventare un Serpeverde? Io credo che lascerei la scuola, e tu?” domandò a un altro giovane. L’altro sbadigliò e alzò le spalle.

“Tutta la mia famiglia è stata Serpeverde” ribatté atono.

-Patetici. Uno si stanca anche solo a muovere la bocca e l’altro ha l’aria da moccioso viziato- pensò Severus. Il giovane che stava ridendo schioccò la lingua sul palato e negò con la testa.

“Oh, cavolo. E dire che mi sembravi apposto!” si lamentò. Il secondo assottigliò gli occhi e ghignò.

“Forse io andrò contro la tradizione. Dove vorresti finire, se potessi scegliere?” chiese con voce calda. L’altro si mise in piedi sul sedile macchiandolo di fango, si portò un pugno socchiuso al fianco e alzò il braccio.

“ _Grifondoro…culla dei coraggiosi di cuore_! Come mio padre” si vantò. Severus roteò gli occhi.

-Culla dei dementi, mamma aveva ragione- pensò. Il giovane con il braccio alzato lo abbassò, saltò giù e si sporse verso di lui.

“Qualcosa che non va?” domandò. Ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“No” rispose atono Severus. Accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò al sedile con la schiena.

“Se preferisci i muscoli al cervello”. Concluse. Il secondo si sporse verso di lui.

“E tu dove speri di finire, visto che non hai nessuno dei due?” gli domandò. Il suo amico scoppiò a ridere. Lily si alzò dal sedile e sbuffò.

“Andiamo, Severus. Cerchiamo un altro scompartimento” brontolò. Gonfiò il petto e si diresse verso l’uscita. Piton la seguì.

“Ooooooooh…” dissero in coro gli altri due giovani. Il più alto gli tirò un calcio alla gamba facendolo cadere a terra e provocandogli un livido. Severus strisciò fuori, si rialzò in piedi e chiuse la porta dello scompartimento.

“Ci si vede, Mocciosus!” gridò l’altro ragazzo.


	2. H.P.S.P.

  


Lo smistamento di Lily Evans

Severus rabbrividì, strofinò le mani intorpidite tra loro e abbassò lo sguardo. Il brusio di voci gli risuonava nelle orecchie e si guardò i piedi.

-E se il cappello mi rimanda a casa perché non sono adatto a fare il mago? Come lo spiegherò a mamma? Non ci voglio tornare da papà- rifletté.

“Evans, Lily!” chiamò la McGranitt. Severus strinse gli occhi, li sentì pizzicare e rabbrividì, regolò il respiro e alzò il capo. Riaprì gli occhi, la guardò salire con passo traballante sul palco e la seguì con lo sguardo. La vide sedersi su uno sgabello e osservò Minerva appoggiargli il cappello rattoppato sul capo. Lo osservò muoversi e ansimò.

“Grifondoro!” annunciò il cappello parlante. Piton sgranò gli occhi e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso. La guardò andare verso la tavolata sotto gli stendardi rosso e oro. James allungò la mano verso di lei, la bambina la schivò e proseguì con la schiena ritta. Alzò il capo tenendo le labbra strette, raggiunse un posto vuoto e si sedette.

“Io sarò Seperverde, siamo sempre Serpeverde nella mia famiglia” mugolò Severus. Si asciugò le lacrime con la mano.

 

 

  
  


  


Amici o nemici?

  


Severus accelerò il passo tenendo i pugni chiusi, il vento gli faceva sbattere la cravatta argento e oro contro il petto. Indicò Lily e fece oscillare il dito.

““…credevo che fossimo amici!” si lamentò. Digrignò i denti e socchiuse gli occhi.

Credevo di essere il tuo migliore amico!”. Sottolineò, alzando la voce. Lily gonfiò le guance, sbuffò e scrollò le spalle.

“Lo siamo, Sev, ma non mi piace la gente con cui vai in giro! Scusa, ma destesto Avery e Mulciber! _Mulciber_! Che cosa ci trovi in lui, Sev? Fa venire i brividi! Lo sai cos’ha cercato di fare a Mary MacDonald l’altro giorno?” brontolò.

“Mi ha detto che non era niente, era solo uno scherzo. E sono solo i miei compagni di casa, anche tu giri con quei deficienti dei Grifondoro. Più di una volta mi hanno quasi ammazzato con le loro bravate” ribatté Severus. Strinse i pugni e abbassò le braccia. Lily si tolse una ciocca di capelli dal viso, il vento glieli faceva mulinare intorno.

“Era Magia Oscura, e se pensi che era uno scherzo…” lo rimproverò.

“E quello che fanno Potter e i suoi amichetti?” ribatté Severus, appoggiandosi a una colonna di legn Lily schioccò la lingua sul palato e incrociò le braccia.

“Cosa c’entra Potter?” domandò.

“Escono di nascosto, di notte. Ha qualcosa di strano, quel Lupin. Dov’è va sempre?” le chiese Piton. Nelle sue iridi nere si rifletté la figura della Evans. Lily sbatté un paio di volte il piede per terra.

“E’ malato” ribatté secca.

-Dimenticavo che sei una di quelle che lo difende- pensò Severus, sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

. “Tutti i mesi con la luna piena?” domandò a voce.

-Come gli incontrollabili e pericolosi lupi mannari?- chiese mentalmente. Lily si voltò di scattò e strofinò le mani tra loro.

“Conosco la tua teoria” replicò gelida. Avanzò di un paio di passi dando le spalle all’altro.

“ _Ma_  perché sei fissato con loro? Che t’importa dove vanno di notte” si lamentò. Severus sospirò, le mise una mano sulla spalla e lei gliela scostò.

“Sto solo cercando di farti capire che non sono meravigliosi come tutti pensano” le rispose gentilmente. Lily avvampò e abbassò il capo.

“Non usano la magia oscura” brontolò. Si voltò e puntò un indice sotto il mento di Severus.

  “E tu sei un ingrato. Ho sentito cos’è successo l’altra notte. Ti sei infilato in quel tunnel vicino al Platano Picchiatore e James Potter ti ha salvato da quello che c’è la sotto, qualunque cosa si…” lo accusò. Severus boccheggiò, sgranò gli occhi e scosse il capo.

“Era un loro scherzo! Mi ci hanno attirato loro!” strepitò con voce rauca. Lily sbuffò e negò con il capo.

“James ti ha ugualmente salvato”. Aggiunse, abbassando il dito. Severus si staccò dalla colonna e ansimò, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso.

“Salvato? Salvato? Credi che abbia fatto l’eroe? Stava salvando se stesso e anche i suoi amici! Tu non…io non ti permetterò…” ringhiò. Lily sgranò gli occhi e mise le mani sui fianchi.

“Permettermi?  _Permettermi_?” domandò. Severus si leccò le labbra e abbassò il capo.

“Non volevo dire…è solo che non voglio che ti prendano in giro…gli piaci, tu piaci a James Potter!” urlò. Strofinò la punta di una scarpa sull’altra, sporcandola di fango.

“E non è…tutti pensano…il Grande Campione di Quidditch…” biascicò. Lily dimenò una mano davanti al proprio viso.

“So benissimo che James Potter è un arrogante” ribatté.

-Eppure me lo preferisci- pensò Severus, stringendo gli occhi e tirando su con il naso.

 

ingrazio anche solo chi legge.  
  


  


  
Schifosa mezzosangue  
  
  
“Lily scendi! Lily, io mi faccio chiamare principe mezzosangue, per me non è un’offesa! Dai Lily, scendi, ti prego! Sono stanco! Non dormo da mesi in maniera decenti a causa dei G.U.F.O. e ti ricordo che oltre i Grifondoro, anche gli altri Serpeverde non fanno altro che farmi scherzi! Ti prego, non puoi prendertela così per qualcosa che io non considero veramente un’offesa! Siamo parte di due mondi, è un pregio. Ed inoltre, quando Petunia ti chiama mostro, la perdoni sempre! Ammettilo che non siamo mai stati migliori amici. Gli amici non litigano così tanto per uno stupido termine!” gridò Severus. Sentiva la gola bruciare, gli occhi erano arrossati ed era scosso da una serie di tremiti. Strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nella pelle pallida.

“Io sono rimasto ogni volta che mi hai offeso! Ho passato le notti ad insegnarti tutte le pozioni che inventavo per fatti miei. Mi sono sorbito tutte le lodi vomitevoli che ti fa Lumacorno. Ed io non mi arrabbio quando mi dici nasone o capelli unti!” brontolò. Severus rabbrividì più forte, le labbra erano violacee e il fiato si condensava davanti alla sua bocca.

“Sono le tre di notte, ho freddo, rischio di essere espulso. Almeno parlami! Non ti ci volevo chiamare schifosa mezzosangue. Lo sai che lo sono anche io. Non me la sono presa quando hai detto a tutto il dormitorio femminile dei Grifondoro che mio padre mi picchiava” piagnucolò. Il ritratto della signora grassa si spostò e Lily uscì, tenendo con le mani la cintura della vestaglia.

“Sono uscita solo perché Mary ha detto che minacciavi di dormire qui” disse atona.

“L’avrei fatto” ribatté Severus, abbassando lo sguardo. Strofinò il piede sul pavimento e sentì un paio di quadri sbadigliare.

“Non volevo chiamarti schifosa Mezzosangue mi è…”. Si scusò.

“ … scappato”. Concluse la rossa con tono acido.

-Perdonare un lupo mannaro che potrebbe sbranarti sì, perdonare me, no- riflettè Severus, annuendo. Lily si piegò in avanti e digrignò i denti.

“Troppo tardi. Ti ho giustificato per anni. Nessuno dei miei amici riesce a capire come mai ti rivolgo la parola. Tu e i tuoi cari Mangiamorte… vedi non lo neghi nemmeno! Non neghi nemmeno quello che volete diventare! Non vedi l’ora di unirti a TU-SAI-CHI, vero?” gli gridò a due dita dal viso. Severus boccheggiò e indietreggiò, ansimando.

“No…senti, io non volevo…” balbettò.

 “…chiamarmi schifosa Mezzosangue?  _Ma_  chiami così tutti quelli come me, Severus. Perché io dovrei essere diversa?” sibilò Lily. Si raddrizzò, si voltò e riattraversò il buco, la signora grassa si chiuse dietro di lei.

“A …aspetta … non mi hai fatto spiegare” piagnucolò Piton.

 

 

  


  
Patto di schiavitù  
  
  


Severus singhiozzò, cadde in ginocchio sulla collinetta aprendo e chiudendo le dita. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e sgranò gli occhi, scosso da una serie di tremiti. Si voltò a destra e a sinistra, guardando la terra brulla illuminata dalla luce argentea della luna.

“I dissennatori … saranno qui a momenti, mi daranno il bacio, me lo sento” farfugliò. La bacchetta gli cadde di mano e gemette, abbassando il capo. Fu abbagliato da una luce bianca accecate e gridò.

“Non mi uccida!” implorò, nascondendosi il viso ossuto con le mani. Silente avanzò, guardando l’altro tremare sempre più forte.

“Non era mia intenzione” disse gentilmente. Il bagliore candido dai bordi frastagliati scomparve. Severus sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e intravide la sua sagoma.

“Allora Severus? Che messaggio ha Lord Voldermort per me?” domandò Silente, mettendoglisi davanti. Piton vide la sua figura illuminata dalla luna e deglutì a vuoto. I capelli neri erano gonfi ai lati del suo viso, gli occhi sporgenti e sbatteva ritmicamente i denti.

“Nessun…nessun messaggio…sono qui per conto mio!” urlò con voce rauca. Si morse a sangue le dita, strappandosi le pellicine della pelle, il petto gli si alzava e abbassava irregolare.

“Io…io vengo con un avvertimento…no, una richiesta…la prego…” farfugliò. Silente dimenò la bacchetta, il sibilo del vento e lo stormire delle foglie in lontananza cessarono.

“Quale richiesta potrebbe farmi un Mangiamorte?” domandò Albus. Il labbro inferiore di Piton tremò e lui oscillò avanti e indietro, tenendo la schiena piegata.

“La…la profezia…la predizione…la Cooman…” balbettò. Silente si massaggiò il mento.

“Ah, sì” rispose con voce roca. I lunghi capelli color argento, resi luccicanti dalla luna, gli oscillavano dietro le spalle.

“Quanto hai riferito a Lord Voldermort?” domandò. Severus singhiozzò e si passò le lunghe dita sulle guance ossute e umide.

“Tutto…tutto quello che ho sentito! E’ per questo….è per questo motivo…lui pensa che sia Lily Evans!” esalò. Silente socchiuse un occhio e aprì l’altro.

“La profezia non parla di una donna, ma di un bambino maschio nato alla fine di luglio…” obbiettò. Severus si passò le dita tra i capelli e si strinse la testa sopra le tempie.

“Sa cosa voglio dire! Lui pensa che si tratti di suo figlio, le darà la caccia…li ucciderà tutti…” ululò. Silente si piegò in avanti e socchiuse le labbra.

“Se lei è così importante per te…” sussurrò. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Lord Voldermord la risparmierà, no? Non puoi chiedere pietà per la madre in cambio del figlio?” domandò.                                                                                                                                            

Severus ansimò, il suo corpo fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.

“Io…io gliel’ho chiesto…” ammise. Le narici di Silente si dilatarono e si ritrasse, raddrizzandosi.

“Tu mi disgusti” ringhiò. Sollevò la parte sinistra del labbro superiore, mostrando l’incisivo. Indietreggiò, facendo strofinare l’orlo della sua tunica.

Quindi non t’importa se suo marito e suo figlio muoiono? Possono morire, purché tu ottenga ciò che desideri?” domandò. Severus strisciò in ginocchio e prese l’orlo, stringendolo al petto.

“Allora li nasconda tutti. La metta…li metta al sicuro. La prego” lo supplicò. Silente gli tolse la stoffa dell’abito dalle mani.

“E tu cosa mi darai in cambio, Severus?” chiese secco.

“In…in cambio?” domandò Piton, la voce gli tremò. Si strinse le spalle, oscillando velocemente su e già.

 “Qualunque cosa” farfugliò.

“Qualunque?” domandò Silente. Si sollevò gli occhi e le iridi color fiordaliso gli brillarono.

“Persino me stesso, sarò il vostro schiavo” sussurrò con voce rauca Severus.

 

 

  
  


  


  
Il lato migliore di Piton  
  
  


Severus gettò indietro la testa, spalancò la bocca e lanciò un ululato di dolore. Lasciò cadere le braccia, la testa gli si abbassò e il mento gli sbatté contro il petto. La sua figura si rifletté negli occhi di Silente. Piton rialzò il capo e socchiuse le labbra.

“Credevo…che lei…l’avrebbe protetta…” biascicò, la voce gli uscì roca e gutturale.

“Lei e James hanno riposto la loro fiducia nella persona sbagliata. Più o meno come te, Severus. Non speravi che Lord Voldemort la risparmiasse?” domandò Silente. In entrambe le sue lenti si specchiava la figura di Piton.

“Suo figlio è sopravvissuto”. Aggiunse. Piton negò con la testa, ansimando. Silente gli strinse una spalla, conficcandogli le dita nella pelle.

“Suo figlio è vivo. Ha i suoi occhi, esattamente i suoi occhi. Ricordi la forma e i colore degli occhi di Lily Evans, non è vero?”. Lo incalzò di domande.

“No!” urlò Severus. Gli scostò la mano e ansimò.

“Perduta…morta…” balbettò. Silente raddrizzò la schiena arcuata.

“E’ rimorso Severus?” domandò. Le iridi di Piton divennero liquide.

“Vorrei…vorrei essere morto io…” ammise. Silente si passò le dita nella lunga barba argentea.

“E a cosa sarebbe servito, e a chi?” ribatté gelido. Si sollevò gli occhiali a mezzaluna.

“Se amavi Lily Evans, se davvero l’amavi, allora la tua strada è tracciata”. Aggiunse. Guardò Severus e ascoltò il ticchettare dell’orologio e l’ululato del vento all’esterno. Si sedette sulla sua scrivania e unì la punta delle dita. Si sentì il rintoccare dell’ora e Piton tremò, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e alzò il capo.

“Cosa…cosa vuole dire?” chiese.         

“Sai come e perché è morta. Fa’ che non sia stato invano. Aiutami a proteggere il figlio di Lily” rispose Severus. La finestra si aprì e il vento scompigliò i capelli lisci di Piton. Una fenice entrò sbattendo le ali dalla finestra, con una scia di fiamme.

“Non ha bisogno di protezione. Il Signore Oscuro se n’è andato…” biascicò Piton. La creatura si appollaiò su un trespolo di metallo.

“…il Signore Oscuro tornerà e Harry Potter sarà in enorme pericolo…” ribatté Silente. Severus si alzò in piedi e annuì.

“Molto bene. Molto bene. Ma non lo dica…non lo dica a nessuno, Silente! Deve restare fra noi! Non posso sopportare…soprattutto il figlio di Potter…voglio la sua parola!” gridò. Silente si alzò in piedi, raggiunse la fenice e le accarezzò il becco.

“Vuoi la mia parola, Severus, che non rivelerò mai la parte migliore di te?” domandò. Sospirò e scosse il capo.

“Sì” ribatté secco Piton.

 

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
  
Pairing: Cedric Diggory/Amos Diggory (rapporto solo padre/figlio)  
  
Prompt: Colazione  
  
Lanciata da Thiana Efp  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Colazione in famiglia.  
  
  
  
“Papà e se il cappello dice che non posso entrare in nessuna casa? E se mi mandano a Serpeverde? E se non riesco a fare amicizia con nessuno?” domandò Cedric. Abbassò lo sguardo fissando il latte nella tazza. Il padre sorrise, si piegò in avanti e accarezzò il capo del bambino.  
  
“Andrà tutto bene, bambino mio. Ti adoreranno e sarai sicuramente il migliore”. Gli afferrò la guancia tra le dita e gliela tirò. Il figlio arrossì e ridacchiò.  
  
“Ti renderò orgoglioso” promise. Il genitore passò di fianco al tavolo e lo abbracciò.  
  
“Lo sono già e lo sarò sempre” sussurrò.  
  
  
  
[100].

 

 

  


  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  


Pairing: Sirius Black/Chiunque.

Prompt: Dai a una ragazza le scarpe giuste, e potrà conquistare il mondo.

Lanciata da Silvia Giorgetti (LittleHarmony13)

  


Un cane per amico

“E’ inutile che mi guardi con quella faccia, non avevi diritto di farlo!” si lamentò Lily. Si mise le mani sui fianchi e si piegò in avanti, i capelli rossi le mulinarono intorno al viso. Felpato ansimò, alzò il muso e la guardò con gli occhi neri. La strega indicò la scarpa mangiucchiata davanti ai suoi piedi e il cane abbaiò.

“Hai idea quanto fosse costata?” domandò.

“Amore, era solo una scarpa” ribatté James dalla cucina. Lily si rizzò, sorrise e le iridi verdi le brillarono.

“Nossignore. Dai a una donna le scarpe giuste, e potrà conquistare il mondo” ribatté.

[100].

 

  
L'immagine utilizzata viene dal gruppo: The writers shelter.  
Dedicato a: Lunadistruggi che l'aveva recensita.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  


Personaggio:Neville

Prompt: Eroe Immaginario

Lanciata da Valerim Bonanomi

 

Eroe immaginario

Neville abbassò lo sguardo e strinse nella mano la carta della caramella, sporcandola di sudore. Tirò su con il naso ripetutamente, l’odore di vecchio della casa gli punse le narici. Si girò e guardò il cappello con l’avvoltoio impagliato di sua nonna appoggiato sulla scrivania. Rabbrividì nuovamente e un capillare pulsò sul dorso di una delle due mani cicciottelle. S’inginocchiò sul pavimento di legno, sollevò un’asse del pavimento e tirò fuori una scatolina di metallo. I bordi erano arrugginiti e in alcuni punti era ammaccata. Arcuò di più la schiena sentendola dolore e afferrò una chiave di metallo. Si girò e utilizzò la chiave dai bordi irregolari per aprire la scatola. Mise la cartaccia insieme con le altre e si morse il labbro.

-Vorrei che mamma fosse sana, vorrei una famiglia- pensò. Tirò fuori una fotografia di suo padre. Lo vide salutarlo e una lacrima gli rigò il volto. Accarezzò il viso dell’uomo e sorrise.

“Un giorno sarò coraggioso come te, ma spero di non essere un eroe immaginario per mio figlio come tu lo sei stato per me” sussurrò con voce roca.

 

 

  


 

Piton dopo il primo incontro con Harry

“Non ha ereditato niente da sua madre. Non ha una minima preparazione, ma cosa aspettarci da uno che è stato cresciuto dalla famiglia di Petunia. E’ identico a suo padre, non sa cosa sia la modestia. E’ mediocre, arrogante come suo padre, ribelle a ogni regola, compiaciuto di scoprirsi famoso, avido di attenzione e impertinente…” si lamentò Severus. Avanzò nello studio, si fermò al trespolo di Fenny e si voltò. Continuò a camminare fino alle vetrinette, tornò indietro e continuò a fare lo stesso tragitto avanti e indietro più volte.

“Tu vedi solo quello che vuoi vedere, Severus…” replicò Silente. Sbadigliò, socchiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò la mano sulla guancia, osservando i simboli sul libro sotto il suo viso.

“Altri insegnanti dicono che è modesto, piacevole e dotato di un certo talento. Personalmente lo trovo un ottimo ragazzo” ribatté. Severus si fermò, conficcò le unghie nella pelle ed espirò dilatando le narici.

-Non è colpa mia se le masse venerano i dementi! Mi chiedo ancora come non ci sia una religione dedicata a Hagrid! Fatti chiamare nonno Al, visto che non hai niente da fare!- tuonò mentalmente. Silente sfogliò un paio di pagine del testo.

“Tieni d’occhio Raptor, d’accordo?” domandò.

 

  
I° incontro tra Luna e Ginny.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Ginny, Luna  
Prompt: Mappa astronomica   
  
  
  
Stella caduta  
  


Luna saltellò tenendo una mappa astronomica arrotolata stretta al petto. Svoltò il corridoio, decelerò passando davanti a un prefetto in piedi sopra un quadrato di pietra. Proseguì, evitò due Serpeverdi intente a ridacchiare e passò oltre un Grifondoro che rideva sguaiatamente. Raggiunse Ginny e sorridendo le si mise davanti, porgendole la mappa astronomica.

“Ce l’hai una mappa astronomica?” domandò. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondo platino intorno al suo viso e socchiuse gli occhi, accentuò il sorriso e i ravanelli alle sue orecchie oscillarono. Ginny socchiuse le labbra e si mise una ciocca rossa dietro l’orecchio.

“Astronomia si studia solo al terzo anno. Perché dovrei già averla?” domandò. Le coetanee Grifondoro dietro di lei scoppiarono a dire.

“Lasciala perdere, è lunatica quella”. “Sempre a dire idiozie”. “Chissà perché è a Corvonero”. I pezzi dei loro discorsi si accavallarono tra loro. Ginny si voltò verso di loro, espirò dalle narici e le guardò corrugando la fronte, accigliandosi.

“Smettetela”. Si girò di scatto e prese la mappa astronomica, la srotolò e la guardò.

“Perché una stella come te ha bisogno di una mappa per tornare a casa. Me lo hanno detto i Nargilli, mentre mi nascondevano le matite, che sei una stella caduta” spiegò Luna. Ginny arrossì, sorrise e alzò il capo.

"Allora vedrò di procurarmi una mappa astronomica" promise, chiudendo gli occhi. Le giovani dietro di lei risero più forte.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi:Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy  
Prompt: non che impazzissi all'idea di avere quel sacco di pulci per casa, intendiamoci.  
Però il pensiero che potesse arrivare alla sera stanca, con il mal di schiena, le mani screpolate e la fatica e il malumore nello sguardo mi faceva sentire male.  
Per questo ho preso Dobby.  
Perché il sorriso di Narcissa è lo spettacolo più bello del mondo.  
  


 

Smile

“Libero, capisci? Il mio elfo domestico adesso è libero per colpa di Potter” si lamentò Lucius. Si appoggiò la fronte pallida contro la punta delle dita della mano e sospirò. Il figlio finì di piegare l’origami di carta a forma di cigno e alzò il capo.

“Non dirmi che ti dispiace davvero” disse. Il padre alzò la testa e lo osservò.

“Non fraintendermi. Non è che impazzissi all’idea di avere quel sacco di pulci per casa, intendiamoci …” spiegò. Draco contraccambiò lo sguardo del genitore.

“ Però?” chiese.

“Però il pensiero che la mia dolce Cissy potesse arrivare alla sera stanca …” rispose il genitore e la voce gli tremò. Draco abbassò lo sguardo e osservò la sua creatura battere le ali.

“ … con il mal di schiena, le mani screpolate e la fatica e il malumore nello sguardo …”. Aggiunse Lucius, si appoggiò una mano al petto all’altezza del cuore raddrizzando la schiena.

“ … mi faceva sentire male”. Concluse. Draco sorrise e guardò il cigno spiccare il volo nella stanza.

“Basterà prendere un nuovo elfo domestico” ribatté. Il genitore schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non capisci il concetto” si lamentò Lucius. Alzò la bacchetta e fece apparire una bolla semitrasparente intorno all'origami, il figlio sorrise.

“Hai il sorriso di tua madre. E’ per questo che ho preso Dobby. Perché il sorriso di Narcissa è lo spettacolo più bello del mondo” spiegò.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  


Pairing: Remus/Luna (oggi sto delirando HAHAHHA)

Prompt: Gorgosprizzi e vecchie pergamene.

Lanciata da: Berkeley Efp

  


Il dolore di un lupo

Lupin si portò la coppa alle labbra, chiuse gli occhi e bevve di un fiato. Le gambe gli tremarono, strabuzzò gli occhi e tossì. La testa gli pulsò, fu colto da un dolore al petto e perse la presa sulla coppa vuota. Questa cadde a terra con un tonfo e rotolò. L’insegnante di Difesa contro le arti oscure indietreggiò, alzò il capo boccheggiando e cadde in avanti privo di forze. Severus sbuffò e lo prese al volo, lo abbracciò sostenendolo. Sentì l’altro singhiozzare e lo abbracciò.

“Guarda cosa mi tocca” borbottò. Remus vide i capelli neri, chiuse gli occhi e si strinse a sua volta. Le sue costole magre sotto i vestiti sbatterono contro quelle altrettanto scarne e coperte del professore di pozioni.

“Sirius” biascicò.

_Sirius strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio del migliore amico. Gli accarezzò il ventre scheletrico, passando le dita accanto agli ematomi e ai tagli profondi e sanguinanti. Remus avvampò, guardò il taglio sulla spalla dell’altro ugualmente nudo e avvampò._

_“Mi … mi spiace … quel … quel mostro non sono io …” balbettò. Black sorrise e annuì._

_“Lo so, non dubiterei mai della tua amicizia” sussurrò._

Remus sgranò gli occhi e si tirò a sedere. Piegò il capo e ansimò, tremò e si abbracciò da solo. Tirò su con il naso, singhiozzò e le lacrime gli solcarono il viso.

“Perché ci hai tradito? Perché?” balbettò con voce tremante. Gli occhi gli si arrossarono, si voltò sentendo dei passi e rabbrividì.

“Severus, sei tu?” domandò con voce tremante. Luna arrossì, sbatté gli occhi e negò.

“Il professore Silente mi ha detto che le devo consegnare queste” sussurrò. Alzò delle vecchie pergamene arrotolate che teneva appoggiate sul petto. Il docente annuì e guardò l’allieva avvicinarsi.

“Grazie, mettile pure sul tavolo” bisbigliò. Luna obbedì, si voltò e vide le tende alle finestre tirate. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e i suoi occhi rifletterono la luce delle candele volanti sospese tra lei e il letto a baldacchino.

“Lo sento, i gorgosprizzi le hanno portato via qualcosa di più delle scarpe o del budino. Per caso un amico?” chiese. Lupin sgranò gli occhi, deglutì e piegò il capo.

“Come scusi?” domandò con voce tremante. Lovegood sorrise, unì le mani e annuì.

“Stia tranquillo, glielo riporteranno. Fanno sempre così” lo rassicurò.

 

 

 

 

Dobby è un elfo libero

“Dobby è felice di essere lontano da casa Malfoy, Dobby ne è lieto” mormorò. Le gocce di pioggia gli colavano lungo le orecchie penzoloni. Stringeva a sé un calzino e tirò su con il naso.

“Dobby ne sarà sempre lieto” sussurrò con voce roca. Si mordicchiò il labbro e si spostò di lato, evitando il piede di un mago.

_Draco guardò Theodore dare un calcio all’elfo domestico, lo vide tirare le orecchie lunghe della creatura e la vide sgranare gli occhi. Dobby gemette, dimenò le braccia e una lacrima gli solcò il viso e cadde sulla lercia casacca bianca._  
“Lei deve ringraziare che il padrone vuole che la tratti come se fosse un padroncino, lei deve ringraziare!” strillò. Il Malfoy chinò il capo, si passò le mani tra i capelli biondo platino e strinse le labbra.  
“Se lo aiuto papà mi dà botte” sussurrò. Alzò il capo e si avvicinò, guardò il ghigno delinearsi sul viso scarno dell’altro bambino.  
“Però è il mio unico amichetto”. Aggiunse con voce inudibile agli umani. Afferrò una ciocca castana del figlio dell’altro mangia-morte che si voltò socchiudendo gli occhi. Draco appoggiò le mani sulle guance dell’altro, le strinse e gli diede un bacio sulla bocca. Quello strillò, lo spinse e fece cadere a terra il coetaneo. Draco alzò la testa e scoppiò a piangere. Theodore scappò fuori dalla stanza, Dobby s’inginocchiò e sporse il capo.  
“Perché il signorino l’ha fatto?” domandò. Draco tirò su con il naso e piegò il capo.  
“Se mamma bacia papà, lui smette di picchiarmi” mormorò.

 

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Dobby, mischiandosi alle gocce di pioggia. Saltò, evitando una pozza e si pulì il naso nella manica grigia piena di macchie e con toppe di diversi colori.

 

_Lucius socchiuse la porta del salotto e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre vedendo le luci della candele accese._

_“Dobby, perché non le hai spente, elfo incapace?” domandò ringhiando. Sentì uno schiocco e si voltò vedendo apparire l’elfo domestico._

_“Il padroncino sta ancora studiando padrone” spiegò. Abbassò la testa facendo strofinare le lunghe orecchie contro le spalle ossute._

_“Dobby ha cercato di convincerlo ad andare a letto, ma il signorino non ha ascoltato Dobby, no, no” spiegò. Lucius spalancò la porta e avanzò. Guardò una pila di pergamene sul pavimento accanto a una pila di libri su cui era appoggiato un calderone grande tre pugni. Il padrone di casa sospirò guardando il figlio coricato di traverso sul divano, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa abbandonata sul bracciolo._

_“Li oberano di compiti questi poveri ragazzi, queste dovevano essere le sue vacanze natalizie” bisbigliò. Si massaggiò la fronte, sospirò e si piegò. Si tolse il mantello e fletté le gambe abbassandosi e lo appoggiò sul figlio, la coda di cavallo gli oscillò sulle spalle._

_-Se il signore fosse così gentile anche Dobby, invece è cattivo- pensò l'elfo domestico. Si guardò le mani fasciate e singhiozzò._

 

“Dobby è un elfo libero!” gridò. Sollevò il calzino sopra la sua testa e annuì ripetutamente.

 

 

 

Quidditch

“Non so se sia stata una buona idea regalare quella scopa a Draco. Mi sono così preoccupata quando ha ammesso che si era fatto male sul capo” sussurrò Narcissa. Si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e sorseggiò un po’ di champagne. Il marito le scostò i lunghi capelli biondo platino e le baciò il collo.

“Nostro figlio ha la tua forza, vedrai che se la sa cavare” le sussurrò. Le mise la mano sull’addome e risalì, fino a sfiorarle la pelle del braccio con le dita.

 

_Lucius sbatté con forza il bastone sul pavimento e guardò il figlio trasalire._

_“Draco, quante volte ti ho detto di non giocare con la fluffa in casa?” domandò. Il bambino si piegò, prese la sfera verde scura decorata con una serie di stelle argentate e se la strinse al petto. Piegò il capo e sporse il labbro inferiore._

_“Perdonatemi padre” sussurrò. Il genitore avanzò a passo cadenzato tenendo lo sguardo abbassato e la schiena ritta._

_“Perché non giochi in giardino o in solaio?” chiese. Draco strofinò il piede per terra e piegò la schiena._

_“In giardino ci sono i folletti e in soffitta i pipistrelli” biascicò. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare e alzò lo sguardo. Suo padre s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli sollevò il mento con il manico argentato._

_“E se andiamo insieme nel parco?” domandò. Draco sorrise e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono di riflessi metallici._

_“Sarebbe un onore padre” annunciò. Lucius abbassò il bastone e sorrise a sua volta._

_“Prendi il mantello, allora. Ti farò vedere che grande cercatore ero da giovane” rispose. Draco indietreggiò annuendo vigorosamente un paio di volte._

 

 Narcissa gli baciò la guancia e Lucius sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.

“Ammettilo, ti sei preoccupato più tu di me, anche se non vuoi dirmelo” sussurrò la moglie. Lucius la baciò a sua volta e sentì il sapore dello champagne.

“Mi conosci troppo bene, mia amata” sussurrò.

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
  
Personaggi: Fleur, Ron  
Prompt: E' andato a invitare Fleur al ballo!  
  
  


  


Invito

Ron avanzò, le mani gli sudavano e sentì una fitta al petto. Le narici gli bruciavano e la gola gli ardeva. Il viso gli divenne vermiglio come i suoi capelli e sentiva le orecchie fischiare, la punta bollente dei padiglioni auricolari gli pungeva. Deglutì e avanzò, le gambe gli tremavano. Aprì la bocca e rimase con le labbra spalancate. Guardò i capelli di Fleur volteggiarle intorno al viso. La tre-quarti di Veela sbatté gli occhi, il Weasley osservò le ciglia di lei tremare leggermente. Fece un passo barcollando, boccheggiò e la vide voltarsi verso di lui. Fleur si voltò e guardò il rosso cadere in ginocchio. Ridacchiò coprendo il verso simile a un gemito spezzato di Ron. Ginny sospirò e corse verso il fratello.

“Che è successo?” domandò con la voce tremante Hermione, avvicinandosi ai due rossi.

“E' andato a invitare Fleur al ballo!” urlò la Weasley.

 

 


	3. H.P.S.P.

La fuga di Karkaroff

Severus si nascose dietro la pila di stendardi sul pavimento della Sala d’Ingresso. Socchiuse gli occhi guardando due studenti allontanarsi.

“Dovrebbero farne altri cento di Balli del Ceppo” disse uno dei due. L’altro ridacchiò, entrambi avevano i visi arrossati.

“Io ho l’autografo!” si vantò.

“Allora?” bisbigliò Silente. Piton si voltò e lo guardò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Anche il Marchio di Karkaroff sta diventando scuro. E’ terrorizzato, teme una vendetta; sai quanto ha collaborato con il Ministero dopo la caduta del Signore Oscuro. Vuole scappare” spiegò con voce roca. Si strinse il braccio, sentendo il Marchio nero bruciare.

“Davvero?” sussurrò l’anziano. Si sollevò gli occhiali e socchiuse gli occhi.

“E tu sei tentato di fare lo stesso?” domandò.

“No” rispose secco. Si voltò e vide Fleur Delacour e Roger Davies rientrano dal parco ridacchiando.

-Ancora tiratardi? Se continuano così, domani li striglierò per bene agli studenti- pensò.

“Non sono così vigliaccio”. Aggiunse. Silente sorrise e annuì.

“No” convenne. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Sei un uomo molto più coraggioso di Igor Karkaroff. Sai, a volte credo che lo Smistamento avvenga troppo presto…” sussurrò. Si voltò e si allontanò. Severus arrossì e chinò il capo.

-Ed io penso che avrei voluto averti come padre- pensò.

Inizio modulo

  
  
  
  
  
Piton non ha mai apprezzato le idee di Silente  
  
  


Severus entrò nello studio del preside, il rimbombo dei suoi passi copriva il rumore di una serie di ansimi. La sua figura si rifletteva sulle vetrinette dei mobiletti appartenenti a Silente. Piton avanzò e guardò la Mc Granitt. Un lampo di luce grigia li attraverso e il battito gli si accelerò. Si voltò verso Harry, il viso del prescelto era grigio e ansimava rumorosamente; tremava, gli occhi erano sgranati e muoveva ripetutamente la testa. Severus tornò a guardare la collega, i capelli erano gonfi e arruffati, le rughe risaltavano sul suo viso pallido leggermente giallastra.

-Capisco che vederla con quella treccia offenda i sensi, ma dopo aver visto la faccia del signore oscuro, pensavo ti fossi abituato alla bruttezza. Se il tuo stomaco si sconvolge con così poco Potter, non potresti sopravvivere a una festa tra mangiamorte in cui la cosa più guardabile è il vomito di Lucius e la faccia di Bellatrix post-sbornia da gioia per troppi omicidi- pensò. Si girò verso Silente e socchiuse le labbra.

“Desiderava vedermi preside?” domandò con veemenza. Harry si voltò lentamente, lo osservò e gli ansiti diminuirono d’intensità. Severus lo guardò voltarsi di scatto e abbassare il capo.

-Sempre molto sensato nelle sue reazioni. Mi risponde in classe con spavalderia, invece quando è con chi potrebbe licenziarmi se anche solo respirassi la sua aria, diventa improvvisamente timido. Come suo padre, tra l’altro. Prima mi appendeva per le mutande, mossa sicura per farmi uccidere dagli altri Serpeverde umiliati dalla mia debolezza e poi mi salvava da un lupo mannaro che sono riuscito a tenere a bada persino tenendo le mani dietro la schiena per proteggere la so-tutto-io- rifletté.

“Ah Severus, temo non si possa aspettare” disse alzando la voce Silente. Si voltò sgranando gli occhi dietro gli occhialini a mezzaluna e avanzò, avvicinandosi al resto del gruppo.

“Neanche fino a domattina”. Le lunghe ciocche grigie del mago più vecchio oscillarono.

“Altrimenti saremo tutti vulnerabili” mormorò e la voce gli tremò. Severus strofinò la lingua contro il palato e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

-E visto che siamo vulnerabili, con la scusa di stargli lontano, lascia tutti gli studenti in balia del signore oscuro. Un piano geniale, come pensare che Potter, che non riesce a imparare una cosa semplice come fare una pozione, riesca addirittura a chiudere la mente ad assalti esterni-. Si voltò verso Harry e lo guardò appoggiare il mento sul petto.

-Certo, ci riuscirà tutti i giorni- pensò ironico.

  
Ha partecipato al fan fiction challenge:  
  
Pairing: Harry/Luna  
Prompt: corridoio  
Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter  
  
  
Confusioni d’amore  
  
  
“Luna, tra un po’ scatterà il coprifuoco. Non puoi farti trovare ancora alzata. Siamo usciti dalla stanza delle necessità un’ora fa” disse Harry. Si spostò di lato evitando un patronus a forma di coniglio che saltò e diventò una striscia argentea luminosa ed evanescente. La bionda si mise una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio e sorrise. Si toccò un ravanello che le faceva da orecchino e le iridi azzurre le brillarono. Alzò il capo verso l’alto e guardò a destra e a sinistra. Si avvicinò al giovane, si alzò sulle punte e lo baciò sulle labbra. Potter fece un passo indietro sbattendo contro il muro del corridoio, abbassò le sopracciglia e strinse i pugni. Luna si leccò le labbra, si rimise ben ritta e indietreggiò, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.  
Harry si toccò le labbra e avvampò, chinò il capo e si mordicchiò il labbro. Si sollevò gli occhiali, inspirò ed espirò alzando il capo.  
“Luna, io per te non provo quello che pensi per te. Sei la mia più cara amica insieme ad Hermione, siete due sorelle per me, ma nient’al …” spiegò il moro. Lovegood saltellò sul posto, alzò una gamba e continuò a saltellare sull’altra. Sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.  
“Lo sapevo che amavo Neville! Erano i dratitulli a confondermi le idee” sancì. Harry sgranò gli occhi versi e socchiuse la bocca. Scosse il capo, la richiuse e si sporse in avanti vedendo la giovane infilarsi degli occhiali appariscenti.  
“C … che … che …” balbettò. Luna si staccò dalla parete di pietra e si voltò, iniziando a camminare verso il dormitorio.  
“Domani a lezione ti dirò cosa sono. Sono convinta che insieme ai Nargilli confondano anche te sulla persona da amare, ma è semplice. Basta baciare quella sbagliata” spiegò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfictions challenge:  
  
Pairing: Luna/Ginny  
Prompt: negli occhi di Harry si riflettono i tuoi (madadovecavoloèuscito)  
Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter  
  
Viaggio in treno  
  
Luna sfece una coda di cavallo e c’infilò la bacchetta per tenerla dritta, la collana di tappi di bottiglia in sughero le sbatteva contro il collo. Alzò e abbassò i piedi appoggiati sulla zona testa del sedile del treno e guardò il pavimento, l’espresso tremò e gli orecchini a forma di rapanello le tremarono. Ginny ridacchiò.  
“Certo che il Cavillo è proprio unico!” sancì Ginny. Tolse il vetro dalla pagina del giornale, lo mise in tasca e chiuse il volumetto.  
“Certo, lo scrive mio padre” ribatté la bionda. La Weasley chinò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Allora, come va con Neville?” domandò.  
“Grazie ai miei occhiali ho ritrovato il suo rospo, i nargilli si divertono proprio a farglielo scomparire e credo abbia uno scordellino nella testa, ecco perché dimentica tutto” spiegò. L’amica si alzò dal sedile, appoggiò il giornale su di esso e s’inginocchiò. Gattonò fino a Lovegood e chinò il capo, i capelli rossi le mulinarono intorno al viso.  
“Vorrei avere il tuo coraggio e la tua simpatia” mormorò.  
“No, tuoi vuoi il cuore di Harry, ma non devi temere, lo hai già” disse Luna. Ginny avvampò alle guance, facendo risaltare le efelidi e sulle orecchie.  
“Non temere, negli occhi di Harry si riflettono i tuoi” sussurrò Luna.

  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
  


Fandom:Harry Potter

Pairing:Severus/Minerva

Prompt: orgoglio

Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata

  
  


Il bene di Harry

“Stai lontano da Potter, lo porterai sulla cattiva strada! Quel ragazzo è già abbastanza indisciplinato così com’è, se segue i tuoi consigli si farà ammazzare!” gridò Severus. Strinse un pugno e rabbrividì, si appoggiò alla porta della stanza e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Sirius alzò il capo, sospirò e lo abbassò nuovamente. Scosse la testa e si leccò le labbra.

“E’ uguale a suo padre Mocciosus, non puoi rinchiuderlo in una gabbia” mormorò con voce roca.

“Harry non è James!” gridò il professore di pozioni.

“Non è nemmeno Lily! Parla chiaro mellifluo di un Serpeverde! Entrambi lo difendiamo solo per chi è figlio!” ribatté alzando la voce Black. Sgranò gli occhi, rabbrividì e si tappò la bocca. Piton abbassò il capo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“A furia di stare qui stai uscendo pazzo. Che io lo faccia ha senso, ma che questi ragionamenti li faccia tu è orribile” sibilò. Si voltò, aprì la porta e uscì sbattendosela alle spalle. Sentì gli occhi bruciare, accelerò il passo e scese le scale velocemente. Avanzò verso l’uscita, sentì delle urla femminili poco più avanti. Sbatté contro la Mcgranitt e cadde a terra con un tonfo. Minerva si sollevò gli occhiali, si voltò verso la stanza oltre la quale Silente stava discutendo con Remus e si girò di nuovo. Allungò la mano porgendola a Piton. Il professore digrignò i denti, la strinse e si diede la spinta ad alzarsi. Minerva sgranò gli occhi vedendo il viso del collega ricoperto di lacrime.

“Misericordia Severus, cosa vi è …” sussurrò. Piton la superò dirigendosi verso la porta.

“Mi scusi” mormorò. Minerva si voltò, lo afferrò per il braccio e lo fermò.

“Devi superare l’orgoglio, o questo ti continuerà solo a fare male” sussurrò. Piton strattonò il braccio.

“Se metterò da parte i vecchi rancori non sarà mai per il mio bene, ma solo per quello di un ragazzo innocente” ribatté.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
  


Pairing: Minerva/Severus.

Prompt: Sorridi ogni giorno.

Lanciata da Silvia Giorgetti (LittleHarmony13)

La serpe e il granito

“Questo dovrebbe essere il ritrovo dell’Ordine della Fenice, non l’angolo natalizio della famiglia Weasley” si lamentò Piton. Digrignò i denti e si piegò, versando il the nella tazza accanto alla sua. Dal piano di sopra si sentirono le zoccolate di Fierobecco.

“Alla fine di tutto questo spero che non vorrà togliere punti a Grifondoro. Ciò che avviene fuori dalla scuola non deve ripercuotersi sugli studenti” ribatté la McGranitt. Strinse le labbra fino a renderle una striscia invisibile. Severus annuì e verso il the anche nella propria tazza. Il viso era incavato e gli occhi sporgenti erano circondati da occhiaie.

“Quello che non dovrebbe cambiare da fuori a dentro l’istituto dovrebbero essere le sue ore di sonno”. Aggiunse la professoressa di Trasfigurazione.

“Non riposo bene” sussurrò con voce roca l’insegnante di pozioni.

“C’è una cosa che il professor Silente mi ripete spesso e voglio girarle il consiglio. Sorrida ogni giorno e la notte le sorriderà” disse. Piton ridacchiò e i capelli unticci gli aderirono al viso.

“ _Sorridi ogni giorno_ , sì, è decisamente sua” borbottò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
  


Personaggi: Lucius Malfoy;Narcissa (Black)Malfoy

Prompt: La prima volta che la vidi la scambiai per un quadro, talmente era bella.

La seconda volta che la vidi, mi sorrise e io la scambiai per la donna della mia vita.

Fu una magnifica sorpresa constatare quanto avessi, come sempre, ragione.

  
  


Il covo delle serpi

“I capricci del nostro signore non dovrebbero spaventarti visto che hai giornalmente a che fare con quelli di tua moglie” disse acido Piton. Chiuse il libro, accavallò le gambe e appoggiò il testo sul ginocchio. Lucius accentuò il sorriso, piegò di lato il capo facendo oscillare il lungo codino e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Al contrario, Narcissa è una compagna valida degna di un uomo di classe come me” rispose. Appoggiò la schiena contro lo schienale della poltrona di seta e vi sprofondò.

Piton uscì la bacchetta e fece levitare il libro fino al suo posto nella libreria. Si voltò e fece sollevare una bottiglia di vino, la stappò e verso il liquido rosso in un bicchiere di vetro cesellato.

“Mi ricordo che la sua voce stridula risuonava per tutto il nostro ritrovo” ribatté Severus. Lucius aumentò la stretta sul manico del bastone nero e lo appoggiò a terra.

“Io ho diversi ricordi. La prima volta che la vidi la scambiai per un quadro, talmente era bella” spiegò. Le narici di Piton si dilatarono e alzò lo sguardo osservando il soffitto.

-Bella e vuota, la sua oca- pensò.

“La seconda volta che la vidi, mi sorrise ed io la scambiai per la donna della mia vita”. Proseguì nella spiegazione Malfoy. Si sporse e afferrò il bicchiere intento a levitare verso di lui.

-E lei per un conto in banca che potesse accrescere già il proprio- si disse Piton, riempiendo un altro bicchiere.

“Fu una magnifica sorpresa costatare quanto avessi, come sempre, ragione”. Concluse Lucius. Piton sorrise.

“Certamente” sussurrò. Alzò il calice e aumentò il sorriso.

“Brindiamo a quest’unione”. Aggiunse.

-Così quando sarai abbastanza ubriaco, mi passerai informazioni importanti per l’ordine- pensò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi:Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy  
Prompt: porcellana cinese, girasole  
  
  
  
Amore Malfoy  
  
Narcissa si passò il trucco verde scuro sugli occhi. Sentì una mano fredda sulla spalla e sentì qualcuno scostarle i capelli. Si girò e sorrise, guardando il viso del marito. Lucius le accarezzò la guancia, si piegò e appoggiò le proprie labbra su quelle rosso fuoco della moglie. La donna gli sbottonò la camicia, passò le dita affusolate delle piccole mani pallide sul suo petto.  
“Draco mi ha detto che hai scacciato la sarta, oggi” disse l’uomo. Accarezzò le spalle della moglie e le diede un bacio sulla fronte. Narcissa sorrise e si alzò in piedi, la gonna argentea le scivolò sulle gambe nivee.  
“Mi aveva confezionato un vestito orribile! Uno scialbo abito color girasole che mi faceva sembrare la pelle come quella di un morto” spiegò. Lucius le passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli biondi leggermente più scuri dei propri.  
“Se ci fossi stato io, l’avrei cruciata. E’ il più grave dei peccati offendere la tua pelle di ceramica cinese, mia sposa” mormorò con voce suadente.

  
  
  
Quello che i ‘pitoni’ non dicono  
  
Severus socchiuse gli occhi, guardò Ron steso nel letto. La figura del rosso era coperta sulla sinistra da quella di Harry, in piedi accanto al giaciglio. Il professore socchiuse gli occhi e vide la figura della Granger in ombra.  
-Tipico del signor Weasley finire avvelenato quando dovrebbe essere a letto da ore, per la curiosità insana di Potter. Se fosse per me, appena rimessi li spedirei in punizione, ma sarebbe chiedere troppo- pensò. Silente gli passò a fianco e si mise accanto alla Mc Granitt. Si voltò verso Harry.  
“Ottima idea Potter, usare un Besoar” si complimentò. Si girò verso Lumacorno.  
“Sarai molto fiero del tuo allievo, Horace”. Aggiunse. Piton dilatò le narici.  
-Come se non fossi stato io il vecchio professore di pozioni di quell’asino e non fosse solo merito mio che gliel’ho fatto entrare in quella testaccia vuota dove volano i boccini- pensò.  
“Ah ... sì, molto fiero …” balbettò Lumacorno con voce impastata. Piton si girò guardando l’uomo dietro di sé e fece un passo di lato.  
-Mi avevano detto apprezzasse i liquori, non che fosse un ubriacone incapace d’intendere e di volere. In questa scuola trovare un collega competente è meno facile che incontrare troll di caverna e cani giganti. Mi chiedo perché mi ostino a rimanerci- rifletté.  
“Credo che siamo d’accordo. Le azioni di Potter sono state eroiche”. S’intromise la Mc Granitt, la sua voce decisa risuonò nell’infermeria. Piton si girò e tornò a guardare il viso ingrigito di Ron.  
-Se Potter distrugge un bagno è eroico, se va in giro di notte è eroico, se infrange tutte le leggi è eroico. Promemoria, togliere quattrocento punti a Grifondoro prima di cena. Meglio anticipare i punti che pioveranno su quella casata di raccomandati- si disse Severus. Guardò Harry tremare guardando con gli occhi incavati a destra e a sinistra.  
“La domanda è perché si sono rese necessarie”. Aggiunse l’insegnante di Trasfigurazione. Piton guardò Silente passargli davanti e s’irrigidì.  
“Già, perché” sussurrò il preside. Raggiunse il nuovo professore di pozioni e gli tolse la bottiglia ancora quasi del tutto incartata che teneva stretta a sé.  
“Questa ha l’aria di essere un regalo Horax. Non ricordi chi ti ha dato questa bottiglia?” domandò. Se la portò alle labbra e la annusò.  
-Certo che è un grande attore. Sa benissimo chi lo vuole morto e perché, eppure fa l’investigatore a scapito delle vite dei nostri studenti- rifletté Piton.  
“Che a proposito ha un delicatissimo gusto di liquirizia e ciliegia, se non è contaminata dal veleno” spiegò Silente. I capelli bianchi lunghi, leggermente ingrigiti, risaltavano sulla sua casacca grigio topo.  
Harry si spostò facendo vedere Ginny. La sorella di Ron si voltò e i capelli rossi sbatterono contro il sedile della sedia bianca su cui era seduta. Guardò Silente con aria pallida, sgranando gli occhi.  
-Sì, lo so, qui tuo fratello muore e lui pensa alla liquirizia. C’è di peggio. Può pensare ai ghiaccioli al limone mentre tutte le ossa vi si spezzano, con me l’ha fatto- rifletté Piton. Allungò il braccio e afferrò la bottiglia avvelenata, portandosela al petto. Annusò a sua volta e sentì l’odore pungente del veleno. Fine modulo

  
  
  
Eutanasia  
  
  
  


Severus guardò Silente coricato nel proprio letto. Lo osservò rigirarsi e gli rimboccò la coperta, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Resisti, tra un po’ queste sofferenze cesseranno” sussurrò. Si sentì in lontananza il tonfo del platano picchiatore e sospirò. Si sedette sul bordo del letto, accanto ai piedi di Albus.

_ “Perché? Perché ti sei messo quell’anello? Contiene una maledizione, sono sicuro che lo sapevi. Perché ti sei azzardato anche solo a toccarlo?” domandò Severus. Si voltò e guardò l’anello di Orvoloson Gaunt appoggiato sulla scrivania, accanto all’elsa della spada di Grifondoro. Silente gemette di dolore e il labbro inferiore gli tremò. _

_ “Io…sono stato uno sciocco. Terribilmente tentato…” biascicò. Severus strinse un pugno e se lo sbatté contro la coscia. _

_ “Tentato da cosa?!” gridò. Tirò fuori una boccetta dalla tasca, la stappò e la passò all’anziano. Silente la afferrò con mano tremante, se la portò alle labbra screpolate e la sorseggiò. _

_ “E’ un miracolo che tu sia riuscito a tornare qui! Quell’anello conteneva una maledizione di straordinaria potenza e possiamo solo sperare di limitare il danno; l’ho circoscritta a una sola mano, per il momento…” lo rimproverò Severus. Silente sorrise, rivoli di sudore gli scendevano lungo il viso. _

_ "Ottimo lavoro, Severus. Quanto tempo credi che mi resti?” domandò. Alzò il moncherino nero della mano bruciata e lo osservò. _

_ “Non lo so, forse un anno. Non c’è modo di bloccare per sempre un incantesimo del genere. Si diffonderà, alla fine, è il tipo di maledizione che si rafforza col tempo” mugolò Piton. Silente accentuò il sorriso. _

_ “Sono fortunato, molto fortunato, ad avere te, Severus” sussurrò gentilmente. _

_ “Se solo mi avessi mandato a chiamare prima, forse avrei potuto fare di più, guadagnare più tempo” mormorò Severus. Incassò il capo tra le spalle ed espirò rumorosamente. _

_ “Credevi che infranto l’anello avresti infranto la maledizione?” chiese. Silente si voltò e guardò il piumaggio vermiglio della sua fenice. _

_ “Qualcosa del genere…deliravo, non c’è dubbio…” rispose. Raddrizzò la schiena gemendo ripetutamente di dolore. _

_ “Bè, insomma, questo rende le cose molto più semplici” sussurrò. Si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, tentando nuovamente di sorridere. _

_ “Mi riferisco ai progetti di Lord Voldemord su di me. Il suo pian per farmi uccidere da quel povero di Malfoy” sussurrò con voce roca. Piton sentì gli occhi diventare liquidi. _

_ -Il mio povero figlioccio- pensò. _

_ “Il Signore Oscuro non si aspetta che Draco ci riesca. E’ solo una tortura per i genitori di Draco, che lo guarderanno fallire e pagare per questo” mormorò con voce rauca. _

_ “In breve, il ragazzo ha sul capo una sentenza di morte sicura quanto la mia” ribatté Silente. Piton guardò il proprio riflesso nei suoi occhiali a mezzaluna. _

_ “Ora, suppongo che il naturale erede del compito, quando Draco avrà fallito, debba essere tu”. Aggiunse Silente. Piton arcuò la schiena e annuì. _

_ “Credo che questo sia il piano del Signore Oscuro” ammise. Severus si passò la mano nei corti capelli neri unti. _

_ “Lord Voldemort prevede un momento nel prossimo futuro in cui non avrà bisogno di una spia a Hogwarts? Ho la tua parola che farai tutto ciò che è in tuo potere per proteggere gli studenti di Hogwars?”. Lo incalzò di domande Silente. Severus annuì e Silente congiunse la punta delle dita. _

_ “Bene. Allora. La tua priorità è scoprire che cosa sta facendo Draco. Un ragazzino spaventato è pericoloso per sé e per gli altri. Offrigli il tuo aiuto e la tua guida, dovrebbe accettare, tu gli piaci…” gli ordinò. _

_ “…molto meno da quando suo padre non è più nelle grazie del Signore Oscuro. Draco attribuisce la colpa a me, crede che abbia usurpato la posizione di Lucius” rispose Severus. _

_ -Mi stavo affezionando troppo ai Malfoy- rifletté. Silente tornò a guardarsi il moncherino, piegandolo a destra e a sinistra. _

_ “Comunque devi tentare. Sono meno preoccupato per me stesso che per le vittime accidentali dei piani che potrebbe architettare il ragazzo. In definitiva, c’è solo una cosa da fare, se vogliamo salvarlo dall’ira di Lord Voldemord” esplicò. _

_ “Vuoi lasciare che ti uccida?” domandò Severus con tono sardonico, inarcando le sopracciglia. Silente strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si voltò, facendo riflettere le iridi color ebano di Severus nelle sue blu-fiordaliso. _

_ “Certo che no. Devi uccidermi tu” ordinò secco. Severus ridacchiò, estrasse la bacchetta e la ondeggiò davanti al viso dell’anziano. _

_ “Vuoi che lo faccia subito?”chiese ironico. Abbassò la bacchetta impugnandola con più forza. _

_ “O hai bisogno di qualche istante per comporre il tuo epitaffio?”. Aggiunse. Silente gli sorrise. _

_ “Oh, non ancora. Oserei dire che il momento giusto si rivelerà a tempo debito. Considerando quanto è successo stanotte” rispose gentilmente. S’indicò il moncherino dell’arto raggrinzito. _

_ “ … possiamo essere certi che accadrà entro un anno”. Concluse. Severus impallidì e si alzò in piedi. _

_ “Se non ti importa di morire, perché non lasci che sia Draco a ucciderti” ringhiò. Silente sospirò e negò con il capo. _

_ “L’anima di quel ragazzo non è ancora così guastata. Non voglio che si spezzi per colpa mia” rispose suadente. Le gambe di Severus tremarono e Potion Master si appoggiò alla scrivania con entrambe le mani. _

_ “E la mia anima, Silente? La mia?” pigolò. _

_ “Tu solo sai evitare a un vecchio sofferenza e umiliazione anche se sarà un danno per la tua anima” rispose secco Silente. Si piegò in avanti e gli mise la mano sana su una delle sue. _

_ “Ti chiedo questo grandissimo favore, perché la mia morte si avvicina, quanto è certo che i Cannoni di Chudley quest’anno finiranno ultimi in classifica” lo implorò. Aumentò la stretta. _

_ “Ti dirò che preferisco una dipartita rapida e indolore all’operazione lunga e cruenta che risulterebbe se, per esempio, se ne occupasse Fenrir Greyback…ho sentito che Voldemort lo ha reclutato. O la cara Bellatrix, a cui piace giocare con il  cibo prima di mangiarlo”. Aggiunse. Severus si mise in ginocchio, ricambiò la stretta e annuì. _

_ “Grazie, Severus” bisbigliò Silente. _

Severus sospirò, guardò la luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Questo è un  _patricidio_  che non avrei voluto commettere” bisbigliò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Narcissa, Severus  
Prompt: lo aveva fatto perché, nonostante tutto, in quella strega vedeva una grande donna.  
  
  
  
Best friend poisonous  
  
“Ora capisco perché vieni spesso qui” disse Lucius. Si sedette sull’erba e alzò il capo, la luce del sole filtrava attraverso le foglie illuminando il viso pallido. Severus chiuse gli occhi e inspirò, sentì una fitta all’altezza del cuore e le mani gli affondarono nella terra.  
“L’erba fresca, un’oasi in questa decadente città babbana” disse Malfoy. Piton si sdraiò e sentì l’umidità filtrare attraverso la sua casacca nera.  
“Sei venuto qui per fare il poeta?” chiese.  
-Come se non dovessi trovare chili di ciarpame di quel tipo nelle pergamene sotto i banchi di quei bambocci di ragazzini che sono convinti di essere i primi ad aver provato scialbi sentimenti scambiati per amore- rifletté. Lucius appoggiò il bastone sulle gambe e sospirò.  
“Narcissa ha ammesso del Voto infrangibile, ti devo la vita di mio figlio” mormorò con voce roca.  
“Tutto sommato, l’ho fatto perché in tua moglie vedo una grande donna, ma non farmene pentire con scuse poetiche. La colazione l’ho gradita, vorrei non doverla vomitare” sibilò Piton. Lucius scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo.  
“Questo è quel che mi merito per aver scelto come migliore amico una serpe più velenosa di me” borbottò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severus Piton.  
Prompt: Desiderio di pace.  
Ha partecipato all’Easter egg days.  
Prompt: Domanda fondamentale sulla vita, sull’universo e su tutto quanto

L’acidità di Piton

Lucius si grattò la barba incolta e sospirò.  
“Qual è il senso di una vita passata in carcere? Questo universo è impazzito. Il nostro signore da faro, ora mi appare folle e nel mio cuore c’è solo un gran desiderio di pace” sussurrò con voce rauca.  
Severus si sollevò le maniche della lunga tunica nera, allungò il braccio afferrando la testa di Lucius e gli infilò il capo nella bacinella d’acqua. Narcissa versò l’acqua calda contenuta dentro una pentola sopra il capo del marito, annerendo l’acqua della bacinella e facendoci finire lo shampoo. Lucius rialzò il capo e tossì rumorosamente. Piton gli lasciò il capo, si voltò, raggiunse l’asciugamano del bagno e si asciugò le mani.  
“Si può sapere il vero motivo per cui siete venuti? O era per obbligarmi a sentire le domande fondamentali sulla vita, sull’universo e su tutto quanto di Lucius?” domandò con tono acido. Narcissa passò l’asciugamano sul capo del marito, asciugandogli i capelli.  
“Bellatrix ci fa vivere nella costante minaccia del signore oscuro” spiegò. Severus raggiunse la porta del bagno e vi si appoggiò, guardando i capelli arruffati del migliore amico.  
“Se vi può consolare, ho trovato io una risposta di senso profondo che mi porta pace” disse. Ghignò, socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi nere brillarono di riflessi grigiastri.  
“L’unica cosa che può annientare i perfetti lisci di Lucius è la paura” sussurrò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli neri unti.

Ho fiducia in te, Severus

Severus si appoggiò al tronco di un albero, guardando la luce aranciata del sole illuminare gli alberi della foresta proibita.

”Che cosa fate tu e Potter, tutte quelle sere che vi rinchiudete insieme?” domandò secco. Silente aprì e chiuse il moncherino bruciato e sospirò.

“Perché? Non vorrai infliggergli altre punizioni, Piton? Tra poco quel ragazzo passerà più tempo in castigo che fuori” ribatté serio. Severus sporse il labbro inferiore e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri.

“E’ tutto suo padre …” borbottò giustificandosi. Silente gli tirò un colpetto sulla nuca con la mano sana e sospirò.

“Nell’aspetto, forse, ma la sua natura profonda è più simile a quella di sua madre. Trascorro del tempo con Harry perché ho faccende di cui devo parlare con lui, informazioni che gli devo passare prima che sia troppo tardi” ribatté. Severus conficcò il piede nel fango e sospirò.

“Ti fidi di lui…e non di me” brontolò. Silente ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Non è questione di fiducia. Come entrambi sappiano, ho pochissimo tempo. E’ fondamentale che trasmetta al ragazzo abbastanza indicazioni perché possa fare quello che deve” spiegò. Severus si staccò dal tronco dell’albero e avanzò. Girò intorno al mago anziano, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“E perché io non posso avere le stesse indicazioni?” chiese. Silente lo vide fermarsi dinnanzi a lui e lo guardò in viso.

“Preferisco non affidare tutti i miei segreti a una sola persona, soprattutto non a una che trascorre tanto tempo accanto a Lord Voldemort” spiegò.

“Lo faccio su tuo ordine!” borbottò.

“E lo fai molto bene. Non credere che sottovaluti il pericolo costante a cui ti esponi, Severus. Passare a Voldemort quelle che sembrano informazioni preziose nascondendo l’essenziale è un compito che non affiderei a nessun’altro che a te” lo lusingò Silente. Severus si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore ed espirò dalle narici.

Eppure confidi molto di più in un ragazzo incapace in Occlumanzia, la cui magia è mediocre e che ha un legame diretto con la mente del Signore Oscuro” ringhiò. Silente sollevò il capo e roteò gli occhi.

“Voldemord teme quel legame” ribatté. Abbassò lo sguardo e fissò Severus.

“Non molto tempo fa ha avuto un piccolo assaggio di cosa significa per lui condividere la mente di Harry. Un dolore che non aveva mai provato. Non cercherà ancora di possedere Harry, ne sono certo. Non in quel modo” spiegò. Severus aprì la bocca, la richiuse e sbatté le palpebre.

“Non capisco” ammise. Silente si grattò un sopracciglio e corrugò la fronte.

“L’anima di Lord Voldemort, mutilata com’è, non sopporta un contatto stretto con un’anima come quella di Harry. Come una lingua sull’acciaio ghiacciato, come la carne nel fuoco…”.

“Anima? Stavamo parlando di menti!” lo interruppe Severus. Silente gli appoggiò la mano sana sulla spalla.

“Nel caso di Harry e Lord Voldermort, parlare di una è parlare dell’altra” sussurrò. Guardò a destra e a sinistra ed espirò.

“Dopo che mi avrai ucciso, Severus…”. Iniziò. Severus si scostò, indietreggiando.

“Tu rifiuti di dirmi tutto, ma ti aspetti da me quel favore da nulla!” sibilò sarcastico. Si voltò, incrociando le braccia.

“Dai molto per scontato, Silente! Forse ho cambiato idea!” ringhiò. Silente lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece voltare.

“Mi hai dato la tua parola, Severus. E già che stiamo parlando dei favori che mi devi, mi pareva che tu avessi promesso di tenere d’occhio il tuo giovane amico Serpeverde…” disse secco, indurendo il tono. Piton abbassò il capo e annuì, sospirando.

“Vieni nel mio studio stanotte, Severus, alle undici, e non ti lamenterai più che non ho fiducia in te…” sussurrò Silente.

Always

Silente avanzò, raggiunse gli scaffali pieni di libri e tornò indietro. Proseguì avanti e indietro una decina di volte nella stanza.

“ … Harry non deve sapere, fino all’ultimo, finché non sarà necessario, altrimenti come potrebbe avere la forza di fare ciò che deve essere fatto?” domandò. Severus sollevò un sopracciglio e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

“ _Ma_ cosa deve fare?” domandò. Silente dimenò la mano sana davanti al proprio viso.

“Questo resta fra me e lui” rispose. Incrociò le braccia e chinò il capo.

“Adesso ascoltami bene, Severus. Verrà il momento, dopo la mia morte…”.

 Severus aprì la bocca e Silente gli mise l’indice sulle labbra.

“…non discutere, non interrompermi! Verrà il momento in cui Lord Voldemort temerà per la vita del suo serpente” spiegò. Severus spalancò bocca e occhi.

“Nagini?” domandò. Silente annuì.

“Precisamente. Se Lord Voldemort cesserà di mandare Nagini a eseguire i suoi ordini, ma la terrà al sicuro accanto a sé, sotto protezione magica, allora credo che sarà bene dirlo a Harry” spiegò. Severus chiuse un occhio e si passò l’indice sopra di esso.

“Dirgli cosa?” chiese. Silente chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Dirgli che Lord Voldemort cercò di ucciderlo e Lily si interpose la propria vita tra di loro come scudo…” rispose abbassando la voce. Severus impallidì e strinse i pugni.

“… l’Anatema che Uccide gli rimbalzò addosso: un frammento dell’anima di Voldemort fu violentemente separato e si agganciò alla sola anima vivente rimasta nella casa che crollava. Parte di Lord Voldemort vive dentro Harry, ed è questa che gli dà il potere di parlare con i serpenti e un legame con la mente di Lord Voldemort che non ha mai compreso”. Proseguì Silente. Piton fu colto da un capogiro e deglutì a vuoto.

“E finché quel frammento di anima, di cui Voldemort non sente la mancanza, resta aggrappato a Harry e da lui protetto, Lord Voldemort non può morire”. Concluse Albus. La vista di Severus si oscurò e il pozionista s’irrigidì.

“Quindi il ragazzo…il ragazzo deve morire?” domandò con voce roca. Strinse gli occhi e Silente annuì.

“E deve ucciderlo Voldemort in persona , Severus. Questo è fondamentale” rispose. Severus si alzò in piedi, facendo cadere la sedia con un tonfo a terra e sgranò gli occhi.

“Credevo…in tutti questi anni…che lo proteggessimo per lei. Per Lily” balbettò. Silente si leccò le labbra e si voltò, dandogli le spalle.

“L’abbiamo protetto perché era essenziale dargli un’istruzione, crescerlo, fargli mettere alla prova le proprie forze” spiegò, tenendo lo sguardo chino. Chiuse gli occhi e si voltò, mantenendo la testa bassa.

“Nel frattempo il legame tra i due diventa sempre più forte, una crescita parassitica: a volte ho pensato che lui stesso lo sospetti. Se lo conosco, avrà fatto di tutto perché, quando deciderà di andare incontro alla morte, questa sia davvero la fine di Voldemort”. Severus tirò un calcio alla sedia caduta.

“L’hai tenuto in vita perché possa morire a momento giusto?” domandò. Silente riaprì gli occhi.

“Non esserne stupito, Severus. Quanti uomini e donne hai visto morire?” chiese. Piton tirò un calcio più forte alla sedia e la guardò rotolare sul pavimento.

“Di recente, solo quelli che non sono riuscito a salvare” rispose. Il sangue scese dalle ferite a mezzelune che le sue unghie avevano aperto sul dorso delle mani.

“Tu mi hai usato” sussurrò. Si sedette per terra ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Ho fatto la spia per te, ho mentito per te, ho corso rischi mortali per te. Adesso mi dici che l’hai allevato come una bestia da macello…”mormorò. Silente sorrise e gli si avvicinò.

“ _Ma_ è commovente, Severus. Ti sei affezionato al ragazzo, dopotutto?” chiese. Severus si alzò in piedi, digrignò i denti ed estrasse la bacchetta.

“A  _lui_?!  _Expecto Patronum_!” gridò. Dalla punta della sua bacchetta uscì una cerva, che atterrò sul pavimento dello studio, spiccando un balzo e uscendo fuori dalla finestra. Le iridi di Silente divennero liquide e una lacrima gli rigò il volto.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo?” domandò.

“ _Always_ ” rispose Severus.

Father and son 

Draco si sedette sull’erba, allungò una mano e accarezzò la testa del pavone. Questo aprì la ruota bianca, fece due volte dei versi striduli e sporse il collo lungo. Il ragazzino abbracciò l’animale e chiuse gli occhi, le occhiaie scure sotto i suoi occhi erano gonfie. La bestia gli ticchettò sulla spalla con il becco. Lucius avanzò verso il figlio, sentì delle fitte al cuore osservando i tagli sulla guancia destra e sulla fronte del ragazzino. Si sedette accanto a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Vieni dentro, sta per arrivare tua zia” sussurrò con voce rauca. Il più giovane Malfoy lasciò andare il pavone e si voltò, alzando la testa verso il genitore.

“Padre” biascicò e sentì la gola pizzicare. Lucius lo abbracciò e chinò il capo, i capelli sporchi e arruffati gli finirono davanti al viso.

“Mi dispiace per tutto questo. Non volevo che mi seguissi nel baratro, perdonami” lo supplicò. Draco strinse con forza gli occhi e si appoggiò al petto del genitore. L'animale richiuse la coda, tirò indietro la testa, si voltò e si allontanò raspando il terreno con le unghie. Lucius guardò il viso del figlio, le fitte al petto si fecero più forti.

-Il mio bambino, com'è cambiato, come si è fatto coraggioso- pensò.

_ “Narcissa sei consapevole che a questa tarda ora desidererei riposare?” domandò Lucius.  Osservò le ciocche bianche sui capelli biondo platino della moglie illuminate dalla luce che proveniva dalla bacchetta levitante, chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò alla spalliera color amaranto del letto. Si sentì il fragore di un tuono fuori dalla finestra che coprì il ticchettare della poggia sul vetro. Allungò le gambe sotto le coltri nere strofinando contro il lenzuolo che copriva il materasso. _

_ “Resisti ancora un po’, caro. Nostro figlio vuole sapere come finisce la storia” rispose la donna. Lucius si leccò le labbra ed espirò dalle narici del naso aquilino. _

_ “Non ti dilungare troppo” borbottò. Draco sorrise guardando il libro tra le mani della madre, lo afferrò a sua volta con le dita paffutelle e si appoggiò al petto della donna. Narcissa sorrise guardando il bambino e si voltò verso il foglio. _

_ “Riguardo al terzo fratello, la morte lo cercò per molti anni, ma non fu mai in grado di trovarlo. Solo quando ebbe raggiunto una veneranda età, il fratello minore si tolse il mantello dell’invisibilità e lo donò a suo figlio. Poi salutò la morte come una vecchi amica e andò lieto con lei, congedandosi da questa vita da pari a pari”. Finì di raccontare. Draco sporse il labbro inferiore e corrugò la fronte. _

_ “Io non lo capisco. E’ stupido che vuole morire?” domandò. Lucius aprì un occhio, mugolò e lo richiuse. _

_ “Suvvia Draco, più garbato” lo rimproverò. Il bambino arrossì e la madre gli baciò la testa. _

_ “Arriva un momento in cui tutti dobbiamo congedarci da questo mondo, piccolo mio” spiegò. Draco sbuffò e chinò il capo. _

__“Sì, madre” borbottò.  
  
  
Lucius sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, scuotendo il capo.

“Sei entrato tra i Mangiamorte perché pensavi fosse il meglio per mia madre, per degli ideali che sono stati traditi da un pazzo” bisbigliò Draco. Lucius prese in braccio il figlio tenendolo contro di sé.

“E gli sarei rimasto fedele, se non avesse commesso l’errore di farvi soffrire” sibilò.

-Ora spero solo che venga ucciso alla svelta, anche se forse prima i miei sensi di colpa avranno la meglio sulla mia sanità mentale- pensò.


	4. H.P.S.P.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  


Fandom:Harry Potter

Pairing:Bill/Luna

Prompt:acchiappasogni

Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata

  


Acchiappasogni

Bill si legò i lunghi capelli rossi, inspirò ed espirò. I segni sul suo viso tiravano pulsando. Si strinse la cravatta, si chiuse la giacca nera da sposo e uscì dalla camera. Evitò dei festoni, l’odore dei fiori gli punse le narici e si girò scendendo le scale. Una degli ospiti del matrimonio gli sbatté contro, indietreggiò e si grattò il collo.

“Mi ‘spiace” sussurrò. Luna alzò il capo, un soffio di vento le fece sollevare la lunga gonna giallo girasole.

“I tuoi capelli …” sussurrò. Bill sospirò.

“Sì, lo so, ho i capelli lunghi e dovrei tagliarli” disse. Si grattò dietro l’orecchio e l’orecchino a forma di corno al lobo oscillò. Lovegood negò con il capo e sorrise.

“No, sono il nido dei Frumanti. Se vuoi che il tuo matrimonio con la tua bella duri in eterno devi assolutamente prendere un acchiappasogni o gli incubi che da notti ti tormentano vi strapperanno la felicità” spiegò. Le iridi di Bill si schiarirono, boccheggiò e si mise di traverso. Scese i gradini superando Luna, si rimise dritto e corse via.

-Come fa a sapere dei miei incubi?- si domandò. Si fermò alla fine delle scale, si girò e vide la ragazza salire saltellando.

-Sarà un caso, ma quasi quasi regalerò un acchiappasogni a Fleur- si disse.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  


Personaggi: Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius Lovegood (facoltativo), Bill Weasley

Prompt: caccia al tesoro, tiara, fiducia.

 

Un matrimonio movimentato

“Fleur mi ucciderà! Senza la sua tiara non avrà il coraggio di presentarsi all’altare ...”. Bill si portò le mani al volto e piegò in avanti il capo, il codino rosso gli scese lungo la spalla e l’orecchino gli oscillò.

“Beh, ecco, mi dispiace …” balbettò Xenophilius. Si piegò e gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla.

“E’ un così bel matrimonio, capisco ci tenga. Insomma uno sfregiato come lei, è così fortunato ad avere una moglie tanto bella e … i nargilli sono gelosi di simili situazioni” biascicò. Bill rialzò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò le mani.

“Come scusi?” domandò indurendo il tono. L’invitato deglutì, ridacchiò e si grattò la parte superiore dell’orecchio.

“Non lo so, sa, i gorgosprizzi mi confondono ai matrimoni”. Si scusò e la voce gli tremò. Luna avanzò, superò suo padre e afferrò la mano di Bill.

“Sarà una bella caccia al tesoro perché né gorgosprizzi né nargilli possono separarti dalla donna che ami. Fidati” sussurrò. Bill avvampò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Grazie, mi fiderò” disse con tono gentile.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Prompt:  


Fandom: Harry Potter

Paring: Dobby/Winky - nonsocomemisiavenutoinmente

Prompt: calzini.

  
Prompt: This is a war I can’t win  
  


  


Death

"Salvi, siamo tutti salvi" sussurrò Harry. La sua voce si fece sentire sopra i versi striduli dei gabbiani e il rumore delle onde che s'infrangevano contro la spiaggia. L'elfo domestico teneva il capo chino, il vento gelido gli faceva aderire il vestito grigiastro al corpo e gli scarponcini gli affondavano nella sabbia.

"Harry Potter" mugolò con voce stridula.

"Dobby" rispose Harry, correndo verso di lui lungo la battigia color cenere, la superfice umida rifletteva il cielo plumbeo. Potter lo raggiunse ansimando, zoppicando e con il viso grigio-giallastro. Dobby teneva le mani a conca, si guardava dove il pugnale d'argento di Bellatrix era penetrato, vedendolo coperto per metà dal suo naso adunco lungo una mano. Harry allargò le braccia e l'elfo domestico ricadde riverso tra essa, con la testa rivolta verso l'alto gemendo di dolore con un verso simile a uno squittio. Harry ansimò, gli occhi gli bruciavano, estrasse l'arma dal corpo dell'amico e l'appoggiò a terra, la lama era sporca di sangue color amaranto.

"Dobby, no, forza resisti. Resisti, ascolta, devi resistere. " lo implorò Harry. Gli afferrò la mano ossuta e appoggiò contro di sé il braccio scheletrico dell'elfo domestico.

"Capito?" chiese Potter e la voce gli tremò.

Dobby sgranò gli occhi grandi un pugno, le iridi erano liquide e il viso di Harry divenne sfocato e buio. Ansimò, le orecchie gli ricadevano afflosciate sulla sabbia e il sangue sgorgava a zampilli dalla sua ferita. La voce di Potter divenne un brusio e la sentì in lontananza.

Dobby avvertì il corpo formicolargli, non sentì più le braccia di Harry intorno a lui. La vista gli si oscurò, il bruciore all'addome cessò e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, il corpo divenne gelido e rabbrividì più forte per il freddo.

-Questa è la guerra, ed io non ho vinto- pensò.

_Dobby si piegò e passò la pezza sugli occhi di Winky. L’altra elfa domestica strillò, dimenò le orecchie e pianse più forte. A Dobby caddero dalla testa la pila di calzini fatti a maglia. Ne raccolse uno e se lo strinse al petto. Si rimise in piedi, baciò Winky e gli porse il calzino._

_“Tieni” sussurrò. Winky gli lanciò contro una bottiglia e Dobby saltò di lato evitandola._

_“Pensi davvero che noi elfi domestici c’entriamo qualcosa? I maghi potranno anche vincere la loro guerra, ma noi nasciamo solo per soffrire e servire. E ora non posso neanche quello!” ululò._

"E' un bellissimo posto ... per stare con gli amici ..." biascicò Dobby. Allungò il braccio e con la mano strinse l'indice di Harry.

"Dobby è felice ... di stare con il suo amico ... Harry Potter" esalò.

Il cuore di Dobby smise di battere.

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  


Pairing: Fred/George

Prompt: Lo specchio delle brame (dopo la morte di Fred)

Lanciata da MeganMoore EFP

 

La morte di George

 

Lo specchio delle brame

George si voltò, i corti capelli rosso-arancio gli mulinarono intorno al viso, gli occhi marroni erano vitrei e fissi. Stringeva tra le mani la mazza da baseball. Gazza indietreggiò abbracciando il suo gatto e deglutì.

“Gli studenti non possono stare fuori dalle aule dopo la fine delle lezioni…” balbettò.

“Io non sono uno studente, lo sai” sussurrò con voce roca George. Si voltò, avanzò di un paio di passi e si girò. Vide il suo riflesso nel vetro della finestra e la mandò in frantumi. I vetri si sparpagliarono sul pavimento insieme ad altri migliaia. Il custode ansimò, si voltò e guardò la fila di finestre rotte.

“Avviserò la preside! Non potranno evitare di torturarti ugualmente!” strillò. Si girò e mise a correre alzando le gambe ripetutamente, le ginocchia superavano lo sterno. Con una mano continuo a tenere il felino e con l’altra si tenne il fianco ansimando e gemendo. 

George si voltò e proseguì a camminare con il passo cadenzato.

Si sentivano dei fruscii provenire dalle fessure tra le rocce delle antiche pareti.

Il Weasley sfondò la porta ed entrò.

\- Hermione si è lasciata sfuggire che l’hanno riportato dal Ministero a qui - pensò. Avanzò, alzò il capo e si trovò davanti lo specchio delle brame. Vide se stesso più giovane, e con l’orecchio, ridacchiare. Salutare sbracciandosi, voltarsi e abbracciare Fred. Quest’ultimo ricambiò la stretta, rise e fece la boccaccia. Entrambi si abbassarono la pelle sotto l’occhio e scoppiarono a ridere. 

George mandò in frantumi lo specchio, i cocci volarono tutt’intorno e ci fu un bagliore biancastro che abbagliò il Weasley.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  


Personaggi: Fred/George

Prompt: Quando "addio" significa solo "arrivederci"

Lanciata da Valerim Bonanomi

La morte di George

  


Cap.2 Vita recisa

George lasciò cadere la mazza da baseball, indietreggiò e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio con le braccia aperte. I pezzi di vetro gli tagliarono i vestiti e gli entrarono nella carne, le ferite gli annebbiarono la vista per il dolore e il sangue si allargò sotto di lui.

“Oh, non è tanto male Fred. E’ molto più doloroso di perdere un orecchio, ma meno degli esperimenti per le nostre invenzioni”. Sorrise tenendo i denti stretti e questo sorriso storto gli prese metà del viso, gli occhi erano coperti da delle ciocche dei suoi capelli vermigli.

“Il nostro negozio, i nostri sogni, li ho lasciati a Ron. Magari quel frignone ci perdonerà i nostri scherzi innocenti”. La voce gli uscì acuta e gli tremò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il volto. Si piegò e afferrò un pezzo di vetro, vide il proprio riflesso nella scheggia, spalancò la bocca e urlò. Fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, sentì dei passi in lontananza avvicinarsi.

“Lo yin e yang non possono essere spezzati e se questo succede il prezzo da pagare è la vita” mormorò. Si leccò le labbra sentendole secche.

"Quando addio significa arrivederci ..." biascicò.

Si conficcò il pezzo di vetro nel collo recidendosi la giugulare. Il sangue schizzò tutt’intorno e il corpo di George ricadde di lato senza vita, gli occhi bianchi e vitrei spalancati.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfictions challenge

Pairing: Draco/Pansy

Prompt: carta

Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter  
  


Ragazzina

Malfoy aprì la porta, le guance gli divennero rosse e chinò il capo.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” domandò. Pansy lo colpì al petto con la lettera e sbatté il piede a terra.

“E questa cosa mi dovrebbe significare? Siamo stati insieme tutti questi anni, potevi anche lasciarmi dicendomelo in faccia!” gridò. Draco si passò la mano tra i capelli e negò con il capo.

“Io e Astoria siamo innamorati da parecchio, mentre tu vuoi stare con me solo perché i tuoi genitori vogliono il mio patrimonio. Pensavo che un assegno e una lettera di scuse bastassero” ribatté. Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, guardò la mora singhiozzare tremando, i corti capelli neri le sbattevano contro il viso.

“E’ perché sono brutta, vero? Mio padre dice che ho il muso da carlino” biascicò. Malfoy espirò e negò con il capo.

“No, Pansy. Non è il tuo aspetto, Astoria mi ha aiutato in un momento difficile e tu nemmeno avevi capito che c’ero finito” disse rendendo gelido il tono. Si girò ed entrò in casa.

“Codardo!” strillò la mora, sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Malfoy si voltò afferrando la maniglia della porta.

“Per le ragazzine che pensano che fare i mangiamorte, e togliere la vita, sia un divertimento, un pezzo di carta è già troppo serio” sancì, sbattendole l’uscio in faccia.

 

 

  
  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  


Personaggi: Teddy/Victoire

Prompt: Fuochi d'artificio

Lanciata da Flaqui Efp

  


Fuochi d’artificio

Lupin alzò il capo, lo scoppiò gli fece fischiare le orecchie. Guardò i colori dei fuochi d’artificio, appoggiò le mani sulla stuoia e alzò il capo.

“Io assomiglio a un fuoco d’artificio, con tutti i colori che passo di continuo” si lamentò. Victoire si passò la mano sulla gonnellina bianca e sbatté gli occhi, osservando altre due sfere di colori allargarsi nel cielo blu-notte. Rabbrividì e deglutì. I capelli azzurri del bambino più grande divennero rosa con alcune ciocche verdi. La bionda gli strinse il braccio e nascose il capo sulla sua spalla, appoggiandoci la fronte.

“Non mi piacciono, fanno troppo rumore” si lamentò. Teddy si voltò, aggrottò le sopracciglia e la strinse con l’altro braccio.

“Ti proteggo io” sussurrò. La Weasley alzò il capo e gli sorrise.

“Tu non sei un fuoco d’artificio. Tu sei un orsacchiotto, un  _teddy bear_ che mi difende” sancì.

 

 

  
Ispirata da:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0N3P4foleok  
Consiglio di vedere questo video.  
  


 

Pairing: Harry Potter/Chiunque

Plot: scrivere una fanfiction basata/ispirata sulla/alla canzone "Arrivi tu" di Alessandra Amoroso

Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

  


Il destino degli amanti

E chiamalo destino quel percorso naturale   
che due puntini dentro l'universo   
raggiungono la strada che li illumina d'immenso[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2707339&i=1#_ftn1)

Harry si appoggiò contro lo schienale della poltrona, incrociò le gambe e strinse al petto il piccolo Albus addormentato. Il figlio gli teneva la manica della casacca con entrambe le mani.

“Ci saresti servito tra gli auror” disse. Mosse la bacchetta con l’altra mano facendo muovere il cucchiaino dentro la tazza di caffè. Neville arrossì, chinò il capo e unì le mani in grembo.

“Lo sai, il mio lavoro mi piace” sussurrò. Alzò il capo e gli occhi gli brillarono.

“Avete dei bambini veramente stupendi” mormorò. Harry chinò il capo, guardò il figlio e annuì, il sorriso gli si addolcì.

“Sì, sono meravigliosi come la madre” sussurrò. Paciock ridacchiò e incrociò le braccia.

“Questo è l’unico punto in cui sono stato a lungo più furbo di te. Sapevo che persona fantastica fosse Ginny, in fondo era la mia migliore amica” si vantò. Potter ridacchiò e annuì, una ciocca nera gli finì davanti la cicatrice.

“Hai perfettamente ragione, non saprei cosa avrei fatto della mia vita senza di lei” mormorò. Neville si piegò staccandosi dalla poltroncina e prese il caffè da sopra il mobiletto davanti alla televisione.

“Non sarebbe potuto accadere. Due persone che si amano sono destinate a stare insieme. E’ quel percorso naturale che permette a due puntini dentro l’universo di raggiungere la strada che li farà illuminare d’immenso” spiegò.

 

[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2707339&i=1#_ftnref1) Testo: Arrivi tu Cantante: Alessandra Amoroso

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
  


Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Prompt: postpartita!

Lanciata da Reicoffee Fanwriter

Prompt:   
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYDLVDr8564  


80 Green Day

  
  
  
  
  
Concepimento

  


“Papà, papà, quando sono stato concepito?” domandò James. Harry avvampò e si voltò verso il bambino.

“Pi … piccolo … la cicogna …” biascicò. Sirius ghignò e piegò di lato il capo, tenendo contro il petto la scatola di matite.

“Lo so che non è la cicogna” sussurrò. Un soffio di vento entrò dalla finestra facendogli aleggiare i corti capelli neri intorno al viso, gonfiandogli la maglietta nera con disegnato un teschio. Il padre si mordicchiò un labbro e abbassò lo sguardo.

_Harry sollevò il boccale di burrobirra e lo sbatté contro quello della moglie. Si sentirono degli strilli femminili di sottofondo. Madama Rosmerta passò dietro l’auror e portò un vassoio con sopra tredici succhi di zucca al tavolo successivo._

_“Siete state grandi! Filavate con quelle scope come delle stelle cadenti” disse Harry. Ginny si sporse, gli accarezzò la gamba con il piede e gli fece l’occhiolino._

_“Ho imparato dal migliore” sussurrò. Harry si leccò le labbra, gli occhi neri erano liquidi e le guance arrossate. Affondò il viso nel boccale successivo e la moglie si alzò. Gli passò accanto muovendo a destra e a sinistra i fianchi. Harry si voltò guardandole il posteriore e scoppiò a ridere. Fu colto da un capogiro, avanzò ridendo più forte. Entrambi i coniugi Potter camminavano sbandando. Ginny entrò nell’anticamera del bagno del bar e Harry la seguì. La afferrò per un braccio e la attirò a sé. Lei si voltò, ridacchiò e le iridi castane liquide le brillarono di riflessi vermigli._

_“Che cosa vuoi fare, sbronzo come sei?” biascicò._

_“Ricordarmi questo post-partita” ribatté il marito._

Harry ridacchiò e le guance gli si arrossarono.

“In un momento speciale” sussurrò. Il bambino davanti a lui annuì.

“Io sono sempre speciale!” annunciò.

 

Ha partecipato al:

 _"The Itten Challenge"_  Dipingi le tue storie!   
  
Tabella Rosso: Prompt 05 San Valentino.  
  
  


San Valentino

Grattastinchi si piegò in avanti. I vapori provenienti dalla pentola investirono il suo muso. Miagolò e i baffi gli vibrarono. Spostò il capo, dimenò la coda lasciando una scia pelosa sui fornelli.

“Scendi subito da lì!” gridò Hermione. Il gatto si voltò verso la padrona. Zampettò fino al bordo e saltò sul pavimento. La donna incrociò le braccia e negò con il capo. Sporse il labbro e appoggiò i dorsi delle mani sui fianchi.

“ … ma guarda tu” borbottò. Sentì un rumore metallico provenire dall’altra stanza.

-Non basta che lavoro fuori!- pensò esasperata. Alzò il capo e guardò il soffitto. Sbuffò, riabbassò il capo e tolse un ciuffo di capelli crespi dal viso. Si girò e raggiunse la parete. Abbassò la maniglia della porta e l’attraversò. Sgranò gli occhi.

Suo marito era in ginocchio per terra. Indossava un grembiule rosa, aveva dei guanti da forno e teneva una teglia tra le mani. Il piccolo Hugo era aggrappato al capo del genitore. Loro figlia Rose era in piedi lì accanto e guardava dei biscotti neri riversati sul pavimento.

Ron sorrise, s’intravedeva un principio di barba rossiccia. Le gote arrossate mettevano in risalto le lentiggini e la punta delle sue orecchie era rossa come i capelli.

“Miseriaccia … sorpresa saltata …” si lamentò. Hermione sorrise e si avvicinò. Piegò le ginocchia, si arcuò in avanti e sporse il capo. Prese un biscotto annerito di forma circolare e lo guardò. Intravide al suo interno dei pezzi di cioccolato.

“Ergh … buon san valentino mamma …” biascicò Rose.

“Doveva dirlo papà!” si lamentò Hugo. Hermione chiuse gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere. Riabbassò il capo e guardò il marito sollevarsi.

“Lasciate … faccio io” disse.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Pairing: Teddy/James Sirius

Prompt: Film

Lanciata da Nicole Farro

 

L'occhio attento di Teddy

“Dovresti smettere con la tua fissazione per le cose babbane. Un po’ va bene, ma non puoi andare in giro i disegni di teschi ovunque” si lamentò Teddy. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e sprofondò nel divano di casa Potter. James sollevò le spalle e infilò la videocassetta nel videoregistratore.

“Prendo il meglio da tutto” ribatté. Si sollevò gli occhiali e si leccò le labbra. Si girò e vide Albus sbadigliare. Il fratellino si teneva le gambe con le braccia e la testa gli ricadeva di continuo. Teddy seguì il suo sguardo e sorrise. James arrossì e si voltò di scatto.

“Il film per caso parla di un fratello che fa di tutto per fare in modo che il fratello minore lo odi per non trascinarlo nelle situazioni pericolose in cui si caccia?” domandò. Il rossore sulle gote di Sirius aumentò.

“No e da adesso sta zitto” borbottò.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  


Fandom:Harry Potter

Pairing: Charlie/Luna

Prompt: avventura

Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata

  


Avventura

Charlie scivolò dalla schiena di Norberta e atterrò a terra acquattato. Si diede la spinta e si rizzò in piedi, la dragonessa chiuse le ali e i corti capelli rossi dell’uomo gli volteggiarono intorno al viso. Avanzò, il terreno tremò e le orecchie gli fischiarono nel momento in cui la bestia ruggì. Un draghetto grande quanto un suo piede gli sfrecciò davanti e si nascose dietro un albero. Luna si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, sbatté gli occhi e lo vide raggiungerla. La gonna rossa con disegnati dei papaveri viola le si gonfiò e gli orecchini a forma di rapanelli le tremarono.

“Sono felice che una valida studiosa di animali magici come lei sia venuta alla mia riserva!” gridò il Weasley. Si mise a correre e la raggiunse, Lovegood sollevò la valigia con una mano e la strinse con l’altra. Si mise sulle punte e sorrise.

“Mi avevi promesso quest’avventura quando ci siamo incontrati al matrimonio di Bill anni fa” disse a voce altra. Il terreno tremò ancora sotto i passi fragorosi di Norberta. Charlie annuì e si grattò la testa.

“E come dimenticarlo. Mi hai promesso che se non l’avessimo avuta mi avresti mandato addosso i Gurziobilli” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  


Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Teddy/Lily Luna

Prompt: "Ho paura di affezionarmi troppo a te"

"Ed è un male?"

Lanciata da Elizha Stark

  


Non voglio affezionarmi a te

Lily si sporse oltre il capo dell’azzurro stringendogli la testa e i capelli rossi si rovesciarono davanti al volto di Teddy.

“Perciò sei tornato?” domandò. Lupin sorrise, incrociò le braccia e sentì il peso delle gambe della Potter sulle spalle.

“E’ un motivo per scalarmi?" chiese. La bambina gonfiò le guance e annuì, soffiandogli in faccia. Teddy chiuse gli occhi e le guance gli divennero più gonfie e i capelli gli si allungarono diventando biondi, il naso gli s’ingrossò assumendo la forma di una patata.

“Ti ricordo che sono la principessa che regna sul popolo di questa casa” ribatté la figlia di Harry. Lupin riaprì gli occhi che gli si allungarono prendendo un taglio orientale.

“D’accordo signorina” disse, osservando gli occhi verdi di Lily Luna.

“Sai, ho paura di affezionarmi troppo a te. Devi venire di meno” ordinò la figlia di Ginny. Teddy corrugò la fronte.

“Ed è un male?” domandò. Lily gli fece la linguaccia, raddrizzò la testa e le spalle.

“Certo, se mi affeziono rischierò di lasciare le cose mie in mano ad altri” borbottò.

 

  
  
  
I° incontro Scorpius e Albus  
  


Scorpius deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, aprì la porta dello scompartimento ed entrò. Avanzò fino al sedile vuoto e si sedette, incrociando le braccia.

“Io qui non ci dovrei essere. Quindi evita di parlare, perché altrimenti mio padre lo verrà a sapere” sibilò. Albus sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, si voltò verso di lui e deglutì. Le guance, già tinte di riflessi verdastri, divennero vermiglie.

“Scusa” mugolò. Scorpius socchiuse gli occhi e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Era libero solo questo scompartimento” borbottò. Vide Albus vomitare e sospirò scuotendo la testa.

“Aspetta, chiedo aiuto!” gridò. Corse fuori dallo scompartimento, dimenando le braccia. Severus sorrise.

-E meno male che voleva fare l’antipatico- pensò. Si piegò in avanti e vomitò ancora. Si sentì il fischio dell’Espresso in sottofondo.

 

 

  
  
  
I° incontro Scorpius e Rose  
  


“Grazie, ancora non so come avremmo fatto senza le tue pasticche vomitose” sussurrò Scorpius. Guardò Rose fare evanescere il vomito e arrossì guardando le sue labbra rosee.

“Non sono mie, sono del negozio di mio cugino Fred” spiegò.

“E’ più gestito da sua madre. Prima lo gestiva zio George”. Aggiunse Albus. Gemette ricevendo una gomitata da Rose.

“Non c’è bisogno di far sapere tutto, cuginetto” sibilò. Severus deglutì e annuì a vuoto.

“Sapete, non siete poi così male. Se non lo dite a mio padre, potremo continuare a frequentarci”. S’intromise Scorpius, passandosi la mano nei corti capelli biondo platino.

“Per me va bene, basta che non lo diciamo neanche al mio” bisbigliò Albus. La punta delle orecchie gli divenne vermiglia.

“Approvato. Nessuno dei nostri genitori dovrà saperlo. Potremmo chiamare il nostro trio con qualche nome figo, visto che è come un gruppo segreto” disse Rose.

“Al nome ci penseremo un’altra volta” ribatté Scorpius.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  


Pairing: Lily/Scorpius.

Prompt: Mare

 

I° incontro Lily e Scorpius

Scorpius si sedette sull'erba, affondando le dita negli steli umidi di rugiada.

"Oh, per essere solo la prima settimana di lezioni, è stata dura" si lamentò. Albus avvampò, si piegò e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla avvampando.

"Tu ... sei stato ... un genio ..." farfugliò.

"Lo siamo stati tutti e tre. E miglioreremo ancora! Stupiremo tutti, miseriaccia!" gridò Rose. Annuì e un boccolo rosso le finì davanti al viso.

"Mi piace come idea, peperino" stabilì. Appoggiò una mano sulla testa di Severus.

"E tu che ne pensi, terrai il ritmo?" gli domandò. Albus sorrise e annuì.

"Devo dimostrare a mio fratello maggiore che si sbaglia" bisbigliò.

"Non parliamo di quell'idiota di mio cugino. Non solo ci sfugge come la peste, ma non fa altro che farci scherzi a distanza" brontolò Rose. Scorpius alzò le spalle.

"Se pensa di fare paura a un Malfoy, si sbaglia" sancì. Si girò e vide una ragazza dai lunghi capelli vermigli e lisci avanzare verso di lui.

"Ehy, occhi color del  _mare_  sei la mia prossima preda!" gli gridò. Scorpius socchiuse un occhio e aprì l'altro.

"Mare?" domandò.

"Oh no, mia sorella" borbottò a bassa voce Severus. Lily Luna schioccò un bacio verso Scorpius, gli fece l'occhiolino, si voltò e corse via.

"Sai Al, comincio a sperare che siate solo tre figli" si lamentò Malfoy. Rose scoppiò a ridere.

"Lo sono, lo sono" lo rassicurò.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  


Pairing: Rose/Scorpius.

Prompt: Io sono ubriaca e tu sei brutta. Lascia in pace quel ragazzo.

Lanciata da Silvia Giorgetti (LittleHarmony13)

  


L’amore delle rosse

Lily Luna spaccò la bottiglia di wisky incendiario sul tavolo e socchiuse gli occhi. Digrignò i denti, fu scossa da un singulto e indicò Rose Weasley.

“Tu …” sibilò la cucina. Tremò, alzò il braccio e indicò l’altra ragazza. Albus avvampò e chinò il capo guardando il pavimento dei Tre manici di scopa.

-Vorrei non fosse mia sorella- pensò. La rossa dai lunghi capelli rossi si avvicinò al loro tavolo facendo oscillare la lunga coda di cavallo.

“Lo vedo come guardi il mio ragazzo” ringhiò. Luna appoggiò il boccale di Burrobirra sul tavolo e guardò l’altra.

“Sei fidanzata?” domandò. Si sentì un brusio, la Potter tirò un calcio al bordo del tavolo, i frammenti di vetro caddero a terra spaccandosi in cocci più piccoli sopra i più piccoli e il liquore le gocciolò sulle scarpe.

“Smettila di provarci con Malfoy” sibilò.

“Non negherò che Scorpius mi piace, ma non è tuo” bisbigliò Rose avvampando. Strinse le gambe e si afferrò le ginocchia lasciate scoperte dalla gonna a pieghe. Albus scivolò lungo la sedia e si nascose dietro il bordo del tavolo. Lily ringhiò e strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne.

“Riss …”. “ … fuori di qui …”. “Litigare non …”. “La figlia di chi ha …”. “Sarà …”. Varie voci si confusero nella stanza. Rose si diede la spinta e si alzò in piedi.

“E non ho nessuna intenzione di litigare con un’ubriaca” disse alzando la voce. La figlia di Ginny scoppiò a ridere.

“Io sono ubriaca e tu sei brutta. Lascia in pace quel ragazzo” ringhiò. La figlia di Hermione la superò e si diresse verso la porta.

“Andiamo Al, tua sorella sragiona” sibilò.

-La vedremo- pensò.

 

  
  


 Micio grigio

“Ho deciso di dire ad Albus che è il mio migliore amico” spiegò Scorpius. Strinse tra le braccia il micio dalla pelliccia grigia.

“E vuoi farlo regalandogli un gatto?” domandò Rose. Si mise una ciocca di capelli rossi ondulata dietro l’orecchio.

“Beh, è arrivato qui senza nemmeno un animale domestico, penso sia il minimo che posso fare” rispose Scorpius. L’animale tra le sue braccia miagolò e il biondo gli grattò sotto il mento. Il felino sporse la testa e iniziò a fare le fusa.

“Un gatto!” gridò Severus correndo verso di loro.

“In bocca al lupo a te e al micino” sussurrò Rose, allontanandosi.

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Albus, Scorpius  
Prompt: Corridoio del terzo piano  
  
 

Migliori amici

"Albus, tieni. Te lo regalo" disse Scorpius. 

"Micietto" sussurrò Albus. Prese l'animale tra le braccia e se lo strinse al petto, strofinando la guancia contro la sua testa.

"Si è scoperto che mia madre è allergica. E non mi andava di abbandonarlo, anche se mio padre mi regalerà un gufo" spiegò Scorpius. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi. Le guance e le orecchie di Severus divennero vermiglie.

"Grazie" mormorò.

"Sai, fai il maggior uso di grazie e scusa di chiunque nell'universo. Io la trovo una cosa figa, insomma" spiegò il Malfoy. Si grattò una guancia e si leccò le labbra. Le iridi verde smeraldo del più giovane divennero liquide.

"Perché mi hai fatto venire nel corridoio del terzo piano?" domandò. Scorpius incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Vuoi essere il mio migliore amico? Non ne ho mai avuto uno" borbottò. Severus ridacchiò e accarezzò il pelo grigio del gatto.

"Sei un tipo strano. Sei arrivato tutto convinto che non dovevamo neanche parlarci e due minuti dopo eravamo amici" bisbigliò. Scorpius sbuffò, avvampando.

"Allora?" lo incalzò.

"Anche tu sei il mio primo migliore amico, Scorpius" mormorò Albus. 

"E sarò anche l'ultimo. Non mi scaricherai mai, Al" ribatté Scorpius, annuendo alle proprie parole.

 

 

 

  


Personaggi: Hugo e Rose Weasley

Prompt: "Sì, ma non dirlo a mamma e papà!"

Lanciata da Thiana Efp

  
  
  
  
Brother and sister  


Hugo si diede la spinta e salì sul letto della sorella maggiore, gattonò fino a sistemarsi davanti a lei e si sporse. Le accarezzò la guancia bagnata di lacrime. La maggiore tirò su con il naso, sentiva gli occhi pizzicare e le guance le si arrossarono sotto le efelidi. Si voltò di scatto e una ciocca rossa ondulata le finì davanti al viso.

“Perché piangi?” domandò il Weasley più piccolo. La ragazzina strinse le gambe al petto e sospirò, la bacchetta le rotolò sulle coperte.

“Auguri di Buon Natale, auguri di Buon …”. Si sentì la voce stonata di loro padre cantare dal piano di sotto della tana una canzone babbana. Rose strinse le gambe e strofinò le ginocchia tra loro rimanendo seduta sul letto.

“Il primo anno a Hogwarts non è esattamente come mi aspettavo e non mi andava di venire da nonna quest’anno” borbottò. Le iridi castane di Hugo brillarono di riflessi rossicci.

“Chi è?” chiese.

“Chi è chi?” domandò Rose spalancando gli occhi. Le iridi azzurre erano liquide e gli occhi era arrossati. Il minore le prese la mano nella sua e le sorrise.

“Il ragazzo che ti piace” spiegò Hugo. Rose sorrise e scosse il capo.

“Furbetto” biascicò. Si sporse e accarezzò il capo al fratellino. Si piegò e si avvicinò al suo orecchio.

“Scorpius” bisbigliò con voce roca. Il più piccolo la abbracciò.

“E’ un guaio, se è chi penso” sussurrò.

“Malfoy, sì, ma non dirlo a mamma e papà” implorò con un filo di voce la Weasley più grande.

“Certo e appena vengo a Hogwarts te lo schianto finché non si convince” le promise Hugo.

 

 

 

  
  
  
Sull'espresso da amici  


“Albus, alza quel finestrino, si congela!” borbottò Rose. Si finì di fare il codino e guardò il Potter alzarsi. Il giovane inciampò nel suo mantello, allargò le braccia e gridò cadendo all’indietro. Scorpius scattò in avanti e lo abbracciò. Severus tossì, si raddrizzò gli occhiali e piegò il capo in avanti.

“Scusate, lo sapete che viaggiare mi dà la nausea” biascicò. Il Malfoy sospirò, scosse il capo e lo aiutò a sedersi. Succhiò la zampa di rana di cioccolata che teneva in bocca e scosse il capo, facendo aleggiare i corti capelli biondi.

“No, sei il mio migliore amico per finta. Certo che lo so” borbottò. Rose aprì la borsa, ne uscì due libri e li mise nel posto vuoto accanto a sé.

"Tranquilli. Ho ancora la parte che toglie il vomito delle pasticche vomitose" spiegò. Albus si grattò la guancia, arrossendo.

"Sembra di essere tornati a un anno fa" sussurrò. Rose sorrise e tirò fuori una bustina con dentro metà delle pastiche vomitose.

"Dobbiamo ancora trovare un nome al nostro trio" ribatté.

"Già" ammisero in coro Albus e Scorpius.

 

ngrazio anche solo chi legge.  
  
  
  
Il serpente di Draco  


Albus sollevò il gatto grigio e lo abbracciò al petto.

“Devi smettere di cercare di mangiarti Edvige jr. e Rufus il gufo” borbottò. Si sedette sulla poltrona accanto al fuoco del camino, sentendolo scoppiettare. Abbassò il capo e osservò Rose e Scorpius chini su due rotoli di pergamena lunghi tre volte il suo braccio.

“Non li avevate finiti ieri al parco?” domandò. Rose soffiò spostando un ciuffo da davanti al viso e il biondo platino si voltò verso di lui.

“La professoressa Mc. Grannit ci ha messo in punizione. Mio padre ha avuto la geniale idea di nascondere un serpente nella mia borsa durante le vacanze di Natale e non hanno creduto non lo avessimo portato di proposito noi due” spiegò. Il moro si grattò la testa e si morse il labbro.

“Papà dice che prima o poi sarà costretto ad arrestarlo” mormorò.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Cercatrice  
  
"Miseriaccia! Sono riuscita a fatica a diventare la cercatrice della squadra di Quidditch e Lily è subito passata come portiere" si lamentò Rose. Incrociò le braccia e sbuffò. La borsa colma di libri le sbatteva contro il fianco ritmicamente.  
"Consolati pensando che ti mangerai mezza Sala Grande come al solito" ribatté Scorpius. Mise la bacchetta dietro l'orecchio ed evitò un pugno della ragazza.  
"Io non mangio così tanto" brontolò. Scorpius ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Oh sì, dragonessa" le sussurrò. Rose sbuffò ripetutamente e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli rossi.  
"Odioso" brontolò. Scorpius mise una mano sul petto e annuì.  
"Come ci si aspetta da un Malfoy" sussurrò.

 

 

 

Qui siamo verso il quarto anno.  
  
  
  
Fidanzamento  


“Perciò ho preso il boccino proprio all’ultimo secondo. Quella maledetta pluffa sembrava incantata ad entrare nel nostro cerchio” spiegò la giovane. Il ragazzo alzò il capo e sbuffò, il vento fece aleggiare la casacca nera che indossava.

“Ho appena visto la partita marmocchia” borbottò. La giovane sgranò gli occhi e cercò di colpirlo con la scopa. Il giovane si abbassò schivandola e si spostò di lato.

“E parliamoci chiaro, è tutto merito di Lily che è un’ottima portiera” fece notare. Rose gettò a terra la scopa e incrociò le braccia.

“Perché non ti metti con quella perfettina allora?” domandò. Il giovane sorrise, si sporse e le afferrò il mento. La baciò e la ragazza arrossì all’altezza delle orecchie.

“Perché un imperfetto come me può amare solo un vulcano attivo come te” bisbigliò. Rose abbassò il capo e deglutì.

"Tu ... da quando ..." biascicò. Scorpius la abbracciò e le accarezzò una gamba.

"Mi piaci dalla prima volta in cui ti ho vista" sussurrò. Rose lo scostò e sorrise.

"Mi piaci anche tu, ma tieni le mani al loro posto" dichiarò. Scorpius le fece l'occhiolino.

"Va bene, va bene. Che fidanzata pericolosa che mi sono scelto" sussurrò.

 

  
  
  
  


Risse

  


Il giovane strinse il nodo della cravatta, si grattò la guancia all’altezza di un livido e sospirò. Sentì uno strillo, sgranò gli occhi e si voltò. Si lanciò in avanti e afferrò i libri caduti dalla borsa strappata della giovane davanti a lui. Si spostò facendoli finire in pila e sospirò. Gli occhi azzurri gli si fecero liquidi e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò. Rose abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise.

“Grazie” sussurrò. Scorpius le fece l’occhiolino.

“Mi puoi sempre ringraziare dopo” mormorò con voce seducente.

“Miseriaccia, pensa ad altro ogni tanto” sibilò la rossa. Alzò il capo e gli accarezzò la guancia.

"Piuttosto, come mai quell'occhio nero e quei lividi?" domandò. Scorpius sospirò e incrociò le braccia.

"Me le sono date di nuovo con James" ammise. Rose si massaggiò il collo.

"Sirius è un cretino, ma ti giuro, mio cugino non è cattivo. Ha solo problemi con il padre" spiegò. Scorpius la strinse a sé.

"Sei proprio maturata, mocciosa" le sussurrò.

"Rispetto a te e ad Al lo sono sempre stata" ribatté.

 

 

  
Ho scritto questa storia sulle note di questa canzone: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4Kgvu0Of5Y  
  
  
  
  


Noi non siamo fatti per stare insieme, ma ci stiamo

  


“Miseriaccia, ci vuoi dare un taglio?” borbottò Rose. Gonfiò le guance, sospirò e le gote le si arrossarono risaltando le lentiggini. Scorpius ridacchiò, incrociò le braccia dietro la testa e si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia.

“L’ho già finito il compito, non scriverò nemmeno un'altra riga” disse. Il gatto sul suo grembo miagolò, dimenò la coda e il giovane alzò il capo. Osservò le candele volteggiare sopra il tavolo, illuminando i libri nella scaffalatura dietro la Weasley.

“Idiota che non sei altro, io non ti farò copiare una sola riga” borbottò la rossa. Un ciuffo crespo le finì davanti al viso coprendole un occhio. Il Malfoy le accarezzò di nuovo la gamba coperta dal calzettone con la punta del suo piede. La ragazza arrossì e si voltò.

“Ringrazia che a quest’ora la biblioteca è deserta” ringhiò. Il giovane ridacchiò, con l’altro piede calciò una delle scarpe verdi da ginnastica. La ragazza dimenò la penna d’oca e si tolse il ciuffo da dietro l’orecchio.

“Però se non la smetti ti verserò il vasetto d’inchiostro in testa” minacciò.

 

  
  
  
  
  


Genitori impossibili

"Ieri è venuto a trovarci mio nonno. Ti vedevi mio padre con una faccia da funerale e mio nonno con la schiena china e questi capelli grigi lunghissimi" spiegò Scorpius. Avanzò tenendo la mano china e sbatté un bastone sul terreno. Rose ridacchiò nascondendosi la bocca dietro la mano.“Tu non capisci Scorpius, i Weasley hanno reso impuro il loro sangue …” borbottò Scorpius. Alzò il mento, gonfiò il petto e dimenò il bastone davanti a sé. Il Malfoy si leccò le labbra voltandosi verso la fidanzata. La indicò con il bastone e assottigliò gli occhi.  
“Tu non lo sai che ai Babbani puzza l’alito? Sì, ecco …”. Aggiunse. Rose scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo.  
“Tuo padre è niente rispetto al mio!” ribatté. Si alzò, mise le mani sui fianchi e incassò il capo tra le spalle.  
“Miseriaccia, i Malfoy sono degli emeriti cretini!” tuonò. Scorpius ridacchiò.

 

 

  
  
  
  


Brivido

  
“Se ci beccano? Quel maledetto gatto di Mrs. Purr potrebbe essere in giro” borbottò Rose. Scorpius le afferrò una ciocca di capelli rossi riccia e se la mise intorno al dito. Si piegò in avanti, un ciuffo di capelli biondo platino gli finì sulla guancia. La luce della luna illuminava il corridoio buio filtrando dalla finestra.  
“Possibile che a te il brivido del rischio non piaccia?” domandò. La fidanzata arrossì, socchiuse gli occhi e gonfiò le guance.  
“No, non mi piace” borbottò. Lui si sporse e la baciò, approfondì leccandole la lingua, si staccò e sorrise.  
“Questo brivido invece non ti dispiace” mormorò.

 

 

 

  


Uguali

  
“Ho un piano per essere identici” mormorò Rose. Il fidanzato, si voltò e sbatté gli occhi sporgendosi. La rossa si piegò e aprì la borsa, traendone una parrucca di lunghi capelli lisci biondi. Raccolse i suoi, li legò con un laccio e infilò la parrucca. Si piegò di nuovo, afferrò un barattolo di vernice e un pennello. Si girò e si sporse, aprì il barattolo e c’intinse il pennello. Lo sporcò di tempera rossa e lo utilizzò per fare una serie di lentiggini rosse sul viso del biondo.  
“Ecco, ora siamo uguali” mormorò.  
“Dentro lo eravamo già” sussurrò Scorpius, baciandola.  
"Ammettilo, tutta quella roba babbana l'hai rubata a James. E' lui il patito" sussurrò. Rose si mise una ciocca dietro l'orecchiò e annuì.  
"Ammesso" rispose.

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challengers.  


Fandom: Harry Potter.

Pairing: Lily Luna/Scorpius (argh, ma cosa mi è venuto in mente.)

Prompt: Per favore, rimani con me. Per sempre.

  
  
  
  


Bacio a tradimento

Scorpius guardò a destra e a sinistra lungo il vicolo deserto di Hogsmade e deglutì. Si voltò verso Lily e fece un sorriso storto che gli tremò.

“Credo sia tardi, si sta facendo buio, dovremmo tornare a Hogwarts” biascicò. La rossa socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi verdi e si leccò le labbra.

“Alle tre di pomeriggio?” domandò. Avanzò e gli accarezzò la guancia. Scorpius mise una ciocca biondo platino dietro l’orecchio e  strinse le gambe.

“Non è mai trop …” disse. Luna lo interruppe premendo le proprie labbra contro le sue. Rimase sulle punte tenendo le guance del Malfoy tra le sue mani. Gli occhi azzurri di quest’ultimo divennero liquidi brillando di riflessi metallici. Le afferrò le spalle e la spintonò, interrompendo il contatto.

“Va via” sussurrò, ansimando. La Potter socchiuse gli occhi.

“Per favore, rimani con me. Per sempre” lo supplicò con voce seducente. Scorpius le passò di lato e si mise a correre.

“Mai!” urlò. Lily si mordicchiò il labbro e mise una ciocca di rossi capelli lisci dietro l’orecchio.

“Sei già mio” mormorò.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction Challenges.

Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
Prompt: "Weasley, sono sicura che queste non sono le mutande di Harry!" disse Hermione.  
Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter a Martowl Efp, ma può essere sviluppata da chiunque.  
   
 

La gelosia  
   
   
Hermione mosse un paio di volte la bacchetta, lo stracciò continuò a passare accanto alla finestra aperta, dei libri si sollevarono da sopra la scrivania andando nella libreria e uno spolverino passò su quest’ultima. La donna sospirò, si chinò e afferrò un calzino strappato a metà ricoperto d’olio, si voltò e raggiunse la spazzatura, lo gettò dentro sopra una fetta di pizza ricoperta di muffa.  
“Non sono due Auror, sono due sporcaccioni che lasciano l’ufficio puzzolente! Devono ringraziare che lavoro al Ministero o nuoterebbero nelle schifezze!” gridò. Si girò e sgranò gli occhi vedendo un paio di mutande rosse di pizzo. Si avvicinò, si piegò e digrignò i denti.  
“Harry è in missione da due giorni e ieri questo non c’era” sussurrò. Sentì dei passi, strinse la bacchetta e si voltò. I capelli tendenti al riccio le ondeggiarono intorno al viso e le iridi le brillarono, allungò la banchetta e pronunciò l’incantesimo.  Una serie di canarini uscirono dalla punta e colpirono sulla fronte Ron Weasley. Il rosso si protesse la testa con il braccio, sgranò gli occhi e guardò la moglie.  
“E questo perché?!” strillò. Si mise a correre, si abbassò e si nascose sotto la scrivania. Si barricò con una poltrona e i volatili ci andarono a sbattere esplodendo in nuvolette gialle, alcune piume caddero a terra. Hermione fece levitare la poltrona, lo stracciò e lo spolverino caddero a terra. Si piegò, afferrò il consorte per un braccio e lo strattonò.  
“Esci fuori fedifrago” sibilò. Ron obbedì e deglutì, guardò il sedile abbattersi a terra con un tonfo.  
“Miseriaccia, sembri mia madre quando mi chiama Ronald” sussurrò. Hermione indicò le mutande con la bacchetta e le fece levitare.  
“Weasley, sono sicura che queste non sono le mutande di Harry” sibilò la castana. Ron sospirò e si grattò la testa.  
“Amore quelle sono un manufatto oscuro in cui un’emulatrice di Bellatrix ha cercato di mettere i suoi ricordi. E se non ci credi puoi benissimo buttarle in un pensatoio, così vedrai che ti ho detto la verità” spiegò. Hermione arrossì, si portò una mano alla bocca e si voltò.  
“Oh Ron” mormorò. Lo abbracciò, alzò il capo e lo baciò sulle labbra. Le orecchie del Weasley divennero vermiglie, le sentì bollenti e anche le guance sotto le efelidi si arrossarono. Strinse Hermione, la ricambiò e si staccò sorridendo.  
“Se è per avere questo trattamento, allora sì gelosa tutti i giorni” mormorò.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction Challenges.

Pairing: Albus/Scorpius  
Prompt: abbraccio  
Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter   
   
   


Inconveniente ad Hogwarts  
   
“Sono stato un vero idiota, dovevo capirlo che c’era dietro quel cretino di James e il suo gruppetto di amici deficienti! Se solo ci avessi pensato ora non saremmo qui a gelare nella torre di astronomia” si lamentò Scorpius. Sentiva gli occhi bruciare, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e cercò di alzare il braccio. Sentiva il corpo formicolare, era rigido e immobile, le braccia aderivano ai suoi fianchi e le gambe tra loro. Abbassò lo sguardo osservando le guance arrossate del moro davanti a lui.  
“S … scusa, se non avessi dimenticato la bacchetta in stanza … rischiamo anche che ci scoprano” mormorò Albus. Abbassò lo sguardo, le iridi color smeraldo erano liquide e una lacrima gli solcò la guancia. Tirò su con il naso e strofinò le mani tra loro, i capelli neri disordinati gli aderivano al viso.  
“Tranquillo Al, nessuno ci beccherà. E possiamo sempre dire che ci hanno portato qui contro la nostra volontà. Non è la prima volta che ti rapiscono usando solo le mani e io sono bloccato. Inoltre Rose ci starà cercand …” lo consolò il biondo. Starnutì, sentì gli occhi pizzicare e il naso gli si era arrossato. Il muco gli colò lungo il viso e il Malfoy strinse le labbra. Severus si alzò in piedi, strinse i pugni e gli si avvicinò.  
“Non posso aiutarti, ma almeno proverò a non farti congelare” sancì. Abbracciò il migliore amico e lo strinse a sé.  
“Al, senti a me, se Rose ci becca così abbracciati, il congelamento mi sembrerà una soluzione migliore rispetto alle sue battutacce” ribatté Scorpius.  
-La mia unica fortuna è che non senti il mio battito cardiaco. Il fatto che mi piaci mi fa morire dal caldo- pensò Albus, si voltò dall’altra parte e strinse gli occhi, deglutendo.  
“Idiota” borbottò. Scorpius scoppiò a ridere.    
 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfictions challenge:  
Pairing: Albus/Scorpius  
prompt: gioco  
Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter  
   
  
  
Game  
  
  
“Non parti nemmeno quest’anno per le vacanze invernali?” domandò Scorpius. Guardò Albus raddrizzargli gli occhiali e negare con il capo.  
“Lily mi ha detto che James non ci sarà, quindi non pensare sia colpa di mio fratello, solo non mi va” spiegò il moro. Le iridi color smeraldo si scurirono, affondò nella poltrona della sala grande e socchiuse gli occhi. Malfoy si avvicinò al caminetto e abbassò il capo, guardando le fiamme.  
“Nemmeno io torno a casa, non ci tengo a sentire mio padre che mi rimprovera anche solo per il modo in cui respiro” borbottò. Sorrise, si voltò di scatto e i capelli biondo platino mulinarono intorno al suo viso.  
“Ci sono! Ho idea di cosa possiamo fare per divertirci oggi!” gridò. Il migliore amico arrossì e incrociò le braccia.  
“Studiare?” domandò abbassando la voce. Scorpius lo raggiunse e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Tua” disse indurendo il tono. Severus sorrise e si voltò, mettendogli la mano sul petto.  
“Tua” ribatté. Scorpius iniziò a ticchettargli la fronte.  
“Tua, tua, tua …” ripeté. Albus gli ticchettò il fianco aumentando sempre più la velocità.  
“Tua, tua, tua …” disse a sua volta. Scorpius chinò il capo, arcuò la schiena e iniziò a ticchettargli sulla guancia, Albus si sporse e fece lo stesso. Le iridi azzurre di Malfoy si rifletterono in quelle dell’altro, Albus avvampò e si voltò, incrociando le braccia.  
“Hai vinto tu” mormorò.  
“Al, non puoi sempre farmi vincere. E’ un gioco, ma devi prenderla sul serio” si lamentò. Potter sporse il labbro inferiore e alzò le spalle.  
“E’ solo un gioco” mormorò, sentì una fitta al cuore udendo l’altro sospirare.  
-E’ perché la prendo seriamente molto più di te che perdo- pensò.

 

 

Pairing: Teddy/James Sirius

Prompt: Punizione

Lanciata da Nicole Farro

 

Come fratelli

Teddy si grattò il pizzetto azzurro e sbuffò, incrociò le gambe sul letto e sospirò.

“Ho sentito di nuovo zio Harry lamentarsi che sei finito in punizione” borbottò. Si sporse e guardò James mettersi le lenti a contatto. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Io lo so che hai un gran cuore e un immenso coraggio nascosto dentro di te. Che sei un degno Grifondoro, ma se continui così finirai per farti espellere” disse. Sirius ghignò e piegò il capo.

“Erano solo un paio di fuochi d’artificio …” sussurrò, una ciocca nera gli finì davanti a un occhio. Teddy negò facendo mulinare i corti capelli azzurri.

“Non è questo il punto. Non solo qualcuno poteva farsi male, ma direttamente tu finirai per buttare la tua vita” spiegò. Si piegò e mise a James la ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Potter indietreggiò e le assi del letto cigolarono.

“Ho bisogno di adrenalina, non posso vivere in un tempo di pace come questo” ribatté alzando la voce. Teddy abbassò il capo.

_Lupin sorrise, tirò su con il naso e sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Si sporse e accarezzò le tombe dei genitori sentendo l’odore di muschio della foresta. Sentiva umido sotto le gambe e le lapidi erano gelide al tocco._

“Invece ringrazia di esserci nato, perché avresti potuto non incontrare mai i tuoi genitori” mormorò con voce roca. James sgranò gli occhi, deglutì e chinò la testa.

“Mi dispiace, non ho pensato prima di parlare” si scusò. Lupin sbuffò.

“E’ questo il problema con te, non pensi alle conseguenze” si lamentò.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge:  
Pairing: James Sirius/Scorpius  
Prompt: l'ultima sigaretta  
Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

 

L’ultima sigaretta  
  
Scorpius si voltò sentendo la porta aprirsi, mise la mano sulla bacchetta e guardò James entrare. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e assottigliò gli occhi.  
“Oh, tu …” biascicò il moro. Le iridi castane erano liquide, la cravatta da grifondoro slacciata e aveva dei segni di rossetto sulla guancia.  
“Mi chiedo come abbia potuto metterti nella nostra casata il cappello senza neanche sfiorarti” borbottò Scorpius. Fece girare la bacchetta e l’altro grugnì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Mise la mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori uno scatolino, lo aprì e sospirò.  
“Dannazione ne è rimasta solo una e ci vorrà una vita prima di rubarne altre a un babbano” si lamentò. Malfoy raggiunse il sedile e vi si sistemò, incrociando le braccia.  
“Già, mi rincuora pensare che è l’ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze e da domani non ci sei” borbottò. L’altro ghignò, si mise la sigaretta in bocca e l’accese con la bacchetta.  
“Teddy e Victorie si sposeranno la settimana prossima, me l’ha detto Hugo durante le vacanze. Non verrai?” domandò. Il biondo negò con il capo.  
“Vedi di non maltrattare Al mentre siete a casa” sussurrò. Potter si avvicinò, si tolse la sigaretta e la guardò.  
“L’ultima sigaretta è sempre la più ambita e se mio fratello me la volesse rubare, lo farei desistere a qualsiasi costo” mormorò, sistemandosi davanti alla poltrona. Scorpius si massaggiò il collo.  
“Al non fuma, idiota” borbottò.  
James si voltò, si leccò le labbra e le guance gli si arrossarono.  
“Dipende dalla sigaretta” mormorò, si girò e si diresse verso la scalinata del dormitorio.

 

 

 

  


 

Pairing: Albus/Scorpius

Prompt: i boxer verdi di Malfoy

Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

  


Albus si voltò e alzò lo sguardo. Sbatté gli occhi vedendo la porta della sua camera chiudersi di scatto e il migliore amico indietreggiare tremando. Era nudo e indossava solo un paio di pantaloncini verde scuro con disegnata una serpe. Scosse la testa e aggrottò la fronte, alzandosi dal letto.

“Stai … stai girando in boxer verdi?” domandò con voce tremante. Il Malfoy si voltò, indicò la porta e ansimò.

“Lei, loro … è l’ultima volta che vengo …” balbettò, avvampando. Severus osservò la linea dei muscoli, avvampò e chinò il capo. Raggiunse l’uscio, si piegò curvando la schiena e guardò nel buco della serratura. Vide un’iride verde dall’altra parte identica alla sua, indietreggiò e si rizzò di scatto.

“Ti sta seguendo mia sorella Lily?” domandò. Si voltò e vide l’altro annuire, piegarsi e appoggiare le mani sui gomiti.

“Tra lei e James non so chi mi perseguiti di più, mi stava spiando sotto la doccia” si lamentò Scorpius. Albus sospirò e scosse il capo.

“Dovrò dire a zio Ron di crearti un repellente anti-Potter” sussurrò. Albus si voltò verso di lui, incrociò le braccia e scosse il capo.

“Non ci pensare neanche, sei il mio migliore amico” borbottò. Al abbassò il capo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

-Magari farebbe bene a me non vederlo- pensò, sentendo una fitta al petto.

 

 

 

  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  


  
Pairing: Teddy/Vicky

Prompt: Temporale

Lanciata da Nicole Farro

  
  


La bella e il mutaforma

“Allora signorina Weasley …” sentì una voce. Victoire alzò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti un orsacchiotto che si mosse verso destra e verso sinistra. La bionda sorrise e un colpo di vento le fece volteggiare i capelli intorno al viso. I vestiti le gocciolavano acqua e rabbrividì sentendo qualche goccia scenderle dietro la schiena.

“ … è ancora arrabbiata?” domandò la stessa voce. L’orsacchietto si piegò in avanti e due dita gli fecero abbassare ripetutamente la testa pelosa. La giovane si leccò le labbra e le iridi azzurre le brillarono. Si voltò verso il fidanzato, due ciocche erano diventate verdi, quattro gialle e un sopracciglio era blu.Teddy starnuti e i restanti capelli azzurri gli divennero castani. La ragazza si sporse e gli bacio il naso arrossato e umido.

“Sì, hai già avuto la tua punizione prendendoti il raffreddore” sussurrò. Lupin le accarezzò la guancia e tirò su con il naso.

“Non potevo sapere sarebbe scoppiato un temporale” mormorò. Le gocce d’acqua ticchettavano colpendo le finestre della casa al mare.

“Sì, ma te l’ho detto che gennaio non è un buon periodo per venire qui” ribatté dolcemente la ragazza. Teddy sorrise e le accarezzò la guancia e la ragazza si strofinò contro la mano.


	5. H.P.S.P.

Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge.  


Pairing: James Sirius/Scorpius

Prompt: frutta mista

Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

  
  


 

Frutta Mista

“E così ti sposi, buona fortuna” disse ironico James Sirius. Scorpius si voltò, chiudendosi l’ultimo bottone della camicia bianca e vide l’altro giovane uomo sbattere l’uscio.

“Avevi dubbi che io e Rose l’avremmo fatto?” domandò. I corti capelli biondi gli ricadevano ai lati del viso pallido e la luce che entrava dalla finestra li faceva risplendere di riflessi color platino. Sirius si avvicinò a una fruttiera e si appoggiò alla parete della stanza.

“Potevi scegliere un posto di classe maggiore della Tana, ma in fondo ben si addice alla scelta che hai fatto” ribatté James. Afferrò un acino d’uva verde, lo staccò dagli altri e lo rigirò tra indice e pollice.

“Hai scelto un solo frutto per tutta la vita, una scialba mela rossa come rosa” borbottò. Si voltò e guardò l’altro infilarsi la giacca nera da sposo.

“Avresti fatto più figura a non venire” ribatté il Malfoy. Il Potter ghignò e addentò il chicco d’uva con l’incisivo facendo scendere un rivolo di succo.

“Spero che capirai che potresti avere invece la  _frutta mista_ ” sussurrò.

[174].

 

  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
Pairing: James Sirius/ Dominique

Prompt: Song-fiction basata sulla canzone Breackaway di kelly Clarckson ♥

Lanciata da MeganMoore Efp

 

Breackaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly   
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky   
And I'll make a wish   
Take a chance   
Make a change   
And breakaway

Aprirò le mie ali e imparerò a volare   
per il tempo che ci vorrà finchè toccherò il cielo…   
ed esprimerò un desiderio   
di avere una possibilità   
di fare un cambiamento   
e allontanarmi[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2707816&i=1#_ftn1)

I capelli biondi mulinarono intorno al capo di Louis.

“Non hai nessun diritto di giudicare!” gridò.

“E invece sì! Stai dilapidando un patrimonio con tutte quelle donne!” urlò Victoire. Il viso pallido era arrossato e gli occhi azzurri erano liquidi. Dominique sbuffò, si voltò e scese le scale. Chinò il capo, sentì il brusio delle voci dei maggiori al secondo piano. Raggiunse la porta di casa e la sbatté con forza. Si sedette sul gradino, chinò il capo e tirò su con il naso.

“Vieni dentro, non ho ancora finito con te signorino!” sentì urlare la voce di sua zia Ginny. Vide suo cugino correre via, la zia strillare e sbattere la porta con forza. Si alzò in piedi e si mise a correre nella direzione in cui si era allontanato James. Superò un parco, andò oltre una decina di case identiche tranne per il colore delle pareti e si fermò a una siepe semi-abbandonata su cui si era seduto Sirius. Il moro tirò su con il naso e alzò il capo, gli occhi erano arrossati e i capelli scompigliati.

“Vattene” sibilò. La giovane donna chinò il capo, mise una ciocca bionda sfuggita allo chignon dietro l’orecchio e i grossi orecchini dorati le penzolarono ai lobi delle orecchie.

“Hai quasi trent’anni e ancora scappi come quando eri un bambino?” domandò. James si voltò e i capelli neri lunghi gli volteggiarono intorno al capo.

“Non mi sembra tu faccia molto diversamente. Vi vedete una volta all’anno ed è come quando eravate marmocchi” sibilò.

“Questo perché eravamo troppo legati qui per andarcene, come hanno fatto loro” sussurrò la strega. Giocherellò con la collanina che portava al collo e sbatté il piede per terra. James Sirius uscì la bacchetta, ghignò e la fece girare.

“Questo perché per noi cambiare non è facile come esprimere un desiderio a un genio della lampada” mormorò con voce roca. Dominique gli afferrò la mano e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Allora giurami che insieme ce ne andremo e impareremo a volare. E’ ora di piantarli tutti in asso” sibilò. James aumentò il ghigno e contraccambiò lo sguardo.

“Giuro” promise.

 

[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2707816&i=1#_ftnref1) Testo: Breackaway Cantante: Kelly Clarckson

 

 

 

  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege:  


Pairing: Albus/Scorpius

Prompt: Rivelazioni a casa Malfoy

Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

  
  
  
  
  
  
Il dente avvelenato di Malfoy  
  


Draco mescolò la tazza di the facendo muovere il cucchiaino con la bacchetta. Socchiuse gli occhi e accavallò le gambe.

“Perciò tu saresti il figlio di Potter …” disse. Albus annuì e strinse il bicchiere di succo di zucca con entrambe le mani.

“S … sì …” balbettò.

“Sto uscendo! Mi raccomando, non spaventare il bambino mentre Scorpius finisce di prepararsi!” si sentì gridare dalla sala accanto.

“Esci pure Astoria” sancì Draco. Si portò la tazza alle labbra e sorseggiò silenziosamente, Severus osservò la calvizie incipiente dell’uomo. Quest’ultimo si allontanò la tazza dalla bocca e ghignò.

“Devo ringraziare te se mio figlio ha sposato una sciocca Weasley per una parte mezzosangue?” sussurrò mellifluo, mostrando i canini. Il figlio di Harry deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e strinse le mani tra loro fino a sbiancare le nocche.

“I … io …” balbettò. Si leccò le labbra sentendole secche, la saliva gli scese lungo la gola facendogliela bruciare.

“Ti svelo un piccolo segreto. Tuo padre ha rifiutato la mia amicizia” spiegò Draco. Si piegò, arcuò la schiena e appoggiò la tazzina sul tavolino.

“Farai lo stesso?” domandò indurendo il tono. Al sgranò gli occhi e sentì il sudore pungergli il collo.

“Al, possiamo andare!” gridò Scorpius. Albus scattò in piedi e ridacchiò, tremando.

“Devo andare, scu … scusi” balbettò. Si voltò e si mise a correre.

 

  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
  


Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Rose/Scorpius

Prompt: "Rose, se continui a giocare tutto il giorno a quel campo manato diventerai scema."Il "campo manato" è il campo minato.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Campo minato  
  
  
  


Scorpius alzò e abbassò ripetutamente la bacchetta e i pezzi della culla si assemblarono tra loro montandosi. Sentì una serie di scoppiettii meccanici e sbuffò. Si avvicinò e guardò la culla, ne afferrò un bordo e la scosse vedendola rimanere solida. Si voltò e guardò Rose masticare rumorosamente muovendo il mouse.

“James ha fatto più danni facendoci quel regalo per fare pace che tutte le volte in cui mi ha fatto i dispetti” si lamentò. Si grattò le guance sentendo il principio di barba incolta sotto le dita. La moglie sorrise e si accarezzò il pancione.

“Il computer non mi mangerà. Anzi, a me e a Lilian piace” ribatté. Scorpius sbuffò e si avvicinò alla donna, si piegò e nello schermo vide una serie di quadrati grigi, alcuni con un numero colorato sopra e altri con delle bandierine.

“Rose, se continui a giocare tutto il giorno a quel campo  _manato_ diventerai scema” si lamentò. La Weasley si voltò, lo afferrò per il bavero della camicia e lo trasse a sé baciandolo. Si staccò e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“E’ un campo minato, esattamente come lo sono io” sussurrò.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
  


Pairing:

Pairing: Albus/Scorpius

Prompt: capelli

Prompt:   
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvPcIqqkAkE  
The End Of This Chapter  
  
[Sonata Arctica](http://www.dartagnan.ch/etend_autore.php?autore=Sonata%20Arctica)

  
  


 

Il fumetto del terrore

Scorpius s’inginocchiò accanto alla libreria di Albus.

“E’ da un bel po’ che non ci vediamo. Da quanto è nata la bambina, ho avuto poco tempo”. Si scusò. Si strinse il nodo della cravatta e afferrò un fumetto bianco. Sulla copertina c’era disegnata una luna coperta da una serie di petali di ciliegio.

“Sì. Ti sei fatto crescere i capelli lunghi, noto” gridò Severus dalla cucina. Malfoy ridacchiò, si mise una ciocca biondo platino dietro l’orecchio e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“A Rose piace. Dice che i capelli così mi danno un’aria da duro” spiegò. Raggiunse un letto e vi si sedette.

“Tu, James e Lily quindi siete diventati famosi tra gli umani?” domandò. Si sentì il fischio di una pentola a pressione.

“Sì, io disegno, James si occupa del marketing e Lily delle trame. I nostri manga vanno a ruba” spiegò.

-Sarebbe maleducato chiedere cosa sono- pensò. Lo aprì e vide una serie di vignette di vari colori con una serie di numeri.

-Oh, si legge al contrario. I babbani sono proprio strani- si disse. Aprì a caso una pagina e sgranò gli occhi. Un ragazzo era legato con dei lacci neri, il corpo nudo era coperto da un mazzo di rose rosse all’altezza del membro. Scorpius si leccò le labbra e sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi. Si vedevano delle grate sulla sinistra e sulla destra c’era un uomo dai lunghi capelli che teneva in mano un bicchiere, le gambe accavallate e la schiena appoggiata sullo schienale di un divano. Inspirò, espirò e chiuse il fumetto.

_Lily si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e sorseggiò il liquido. Alzò e abbassò gli occhi sul petto nudo di Scorpius. Osservò i contorni dei suoi capezzoli. Il giovane uomo sentì i petali delle rose accarezzargli la pelle pallida cadendo, li avvertì lisci al contatto._

Scorpius rabbrividì ed espirò, il battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“Sì, decisamente le trame sono di Lily” biascicò.

 

 

  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
prompt:  
Last Drop Falls- Sonata Arctica  
  
  
  
La gelosia di Rose  
  
Lilian afferrò la mano del padre e saltellò sul posto un paio di volte. I codini rossi le tremarono ai lati del capo e gli occhi verdi le brillarono.

“Papà, papà! Dici che arriverà anche a me il gufo per Hogwarts?” domandò. Scorpius ridacchiò. Evitò una donna e si abbassò evitando il volo radente di un gufo.

“Certo” spiegò. Rose evitò un ragazzino intento a correre dietro una ciocco rana. Si piegò e accarezzò i capelli della figlia.

“E sarai la migliore in qualsiasi casa andrai” la confortò.

“Oh, eccovi!” si sentì una voce femminile. Rose vide sua cugina Lily avanzare verso di loro. Si piegò e prese la bambina in braccio.

“Quella piccola l’hai adottata perché ti ricorda me, Scorp caro?” chiese la Potter. La piccola gonfiò le guance.

“Mamma, chi è?” domandò. Scorpius impallidì, deglutì e si nascose dietro la moglie.

“Lei, Lilian è tua zia Idiota Bisbetica Potter” ringhiò. La piccola Malfoy fece la linguaccia.

“Zia bisbetica, zia bisbetica” cantilenò. Lily sporse di lato il fianco e gonfiò il petto prosperoso.

“Amore, non essere gelosa” sussurrò il biondo all’orecchio della moglie. Le baciò la guancia e le iridi verdi di Lily Luna brillarono.

“Bisbetica fa rima con afrodisiaca. Donna incinta fa rima con ingrassata” soffiò suadente Lily. Si voltò e la minigonna rosso fiammante le si sollevò nel giro. Salutò con la mano.

“Fammi sapere quando ti sarai stancato dell’acida, Scorp caro” salutò. Lilian le fece la pernacchia. Scorpius uscì da dietro la moglie e la baciò. Lilian sospirò.

“Che schifo” si lamentò. Rose si scostò.

“Non mi comprerai con un bacio” sussurrò. Il marito le accarezzò il viso.

“Sei stata tu a comprare me. Tu e Lilian siete i miei tesori, lei è solo un’oca formosa” la consolo. Rose alzò il mento e sorrise.

“So di essere la migliore” ribatté.

 

artecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt:  
James Sirius/Albus Confidenze

 

  
Minacce all'orizzonte

James Sirius si portò una sigaretta alle labbra, la aspirò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ultimamente stanno morendo troppi Babbani. E non mi preoccupo per loro solo perché sono nostri fan” disse. Si appoggiò contro la parete e sentì dei clackson di sottofondo. Albus si raddrizzò gli occhiali e strofinò la scarpa da ginnastica sul marciapiede.

“Papà è tornato a lavoro” spiegò. James espirò il fumo, sentendo la gola e le narici bruciare.

“Quel vecchio barbagianni dai capelli argentei si è lasciato sfuggire un’indiscrezione. A quanto pare il tizio della seconda cicatrice, quella sul mento, è tornato” rispose. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri.

“Non dovresti ascoltare le confidenze che ha con i suoi colleghi” ribatté Severus. Le guance gli divennero vermiglie e si voltò, vedendo passare una donna in giacca e cravatta dall’altra parte della spalla.

“Non è colpa mia se zio Ron è sordo e  _pà_ deve gridare per farsi sentire” gli rispose James. Sentì l’abbaiare di un cane in lontananza. Albus si massaggiò la spalla e le iridi color smeraldo gli divennero liquide.

“Speriamo non voglia dire un’altra guerra in arrivo. Non sarei pronto” borbottò. James ghignò e piegò di lato il capo, ridacchiando.

“Se sono sopravvissuti i nostri vecchi, ce la faremo anche noi. Dobbiamo tornare nel mondo della magia, però, al più presto” lo rassicurò.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Narcissa, Draco  
Prompt: Dinastia  
  
  
  
Cap.80 L'anziana Cissa  
  


Draco si piegò in avanti e passò la spazzola tra i capelli ingrigiti della madre. Sorrise guardando il proprio riflesso insieme a quello della donna, si piegò e le baciò il capo. La madre allungò il braccio tremante e appoggiò la mano raggrinzita su quella di Draco.

“Figlio mio. E’ vero che finalmente vedrò la mia piccola pronipotina?” domandò con voce tremante. Il figlio la strinse a sé e sorrise.

“Mi dispiace che mio figlio abbia infangato il nome della dinastia. Mi ha fatto cadere tutti i capelli quello scapestrato” sussurrò con voce roca. Narcissa sbatté un paio di volte le lunghe sopracciglia e sorrise, la pelle sottile si ripiegò vicino alle labbra.

“La dinastia è salva finché il nostro sangue continuerà a essere puro e i Weasley, nonostante siano rossi, sono sempre puri” ribatté. Draco ridacchiò, si sporse appoggiando la spazzola sul ripiano di legno e abbracciò da dietro l’anziana.

“Madre, direste qualsiasi cosa per difendere la piccola … come avete fatto con me” sussurrò.

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Narcissa, Ginny  
Prompt: Metronomo  
  
  
  
Cap.81 Serata a casa Malfoy  
  


“Temevamo un’invasione da parte della vostra numerosa famiglia. Siamo lieti siate venuti in così pochi” disse Lucius. Si sedette nella poltrona e vi sprofondò, assottigliando gli occhi. Allungò la mano e prese nella propria quella dell’anziana donna.

“In questo periodo non si svolgono molte gare di Quidditch, per questo ho deciso di accompagnarli io” spiegò Ginny. Era seduta in una poltroncina accanto a quella dove stava Rose. La nipote si tirava ripetutamente una ciocca rossa ondulata, deglutendo a vuoto.

“Ho sentito che ha lasciato quello sport a livello agonistico” sussurrò Draco. Si mise dietro la poltrona del padre, facendo ticchettare il bastone per terra e stringendone il pomello dorato.

“La moglie del defunto George non riesce più a mandare avanti l’attività da sola e il figlio, per quanto ci si impegni, non è particolarmente dotato per gli affari” spiegò Ginny. Si voltarono tutti sentendo suonare il pianoforte.

“Scusate, Lilian ultimamente quando ne vede uno non riesce a resistere” sussurrò Scorpius. Narcissa si alzò in piedi lasciando la mano del marito e avanzò con passi cadenzati.

“Non va a tempo. Non le avete insegnato cos’è un metronomo?” domandò a Ginny. Quest’ultima assottigliò gli occhi e ghignò.

“Potrebbe farlo lei” ribatté. Narcissa annuì e si voltò.

“Ne sarò lieta. Deve avere un’educazione degna” sancì. Scorpius guardò Rose ed entrambi sospirarono in contemporanea.

 

 

Scritta per la Fanfiction challenge II.  
Prompt: Sforzo  
  
  
  
Cap.82 James si sposa  
  


“Quindi alla fine hai deciso di sposare Dominique?” domandò Teddy. Sirius si portò la sigaretta alle labbra ed annuì, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sì. Non penso tu sia venuto a farmi gli auguri” ribatté. Teddy osservò il tatuaggio a forma di teschio che l’altro aveva sulla spalla lasciata scoperta dalla maglietta senza maniche.

“Vivrete come babbani? Lei nasconderà il fatto che siete cugini?” chiese. Sirius schioccò la lingua sul palato ed espirò il fumo della sigaretta.

“Mi sono sforzato di essere qualcuno che non ero. Eppure il mio sforzo non mi ha dato ciò o chi desideravo”. Iniziò. Aspirò nuovamente dalla sigaretta e Teddy tossì.

“Non possiamo avere tutto ciò che vogliamo. Io ad esempio non posso avere figlia con mia moglie, o il nostro erede sarebbe matematicamente un lupo mannaro. Al San Mungo sono stati chiari” spiegò il mutaforma. James corrugò la fronte.

“Tu sei come un fratello per me, ma io e Dominique siamo stufi. Stanchi di sforzarci lì dove non possiamo, stanchi di non andarcene per fatti nostri” si lamentò. Teddy sospirò rumorosamente.

“Tu non ami Dominique” sibilò. James gettò il mozzicone di sigaretta e lo pestò sotto la scarpa.

“Lily da piccola ti amava. Per lei eri speciale, la facevi sentire una principessa. Eppure quando ti sei messo con Victorie, dopo un po’ ha realizzato che non eri quello giusto. Sono stanco di aspettare  Scorpius. E Dominique è sempre stata come me, in fondo” spiegò. Teddy si grattò l’accenno di barba sul mento e sospirò.

“Sei stato tu a vedere il mio primo bacio con Victorie, credevo fossi contento per noi. Ora sei gelido” sussurrò roco.

“Ho solo smesso di sforzarmi, te l’ho detto. Quindi se vuoi venire qui a fingere, ritorna pure da dove sei venuto. Nel mondo della magia non fanno altro che ammassarsi energie oscure, non voglio essere travolto quando verranno fuori" ribatté James Sirius.

"Ora, oltre che non pensare prima di agire, sei anche paranoico" mugolò Teddy. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del più giovane.

"Sarai sempre come un fratello per me, qualsiasi scelta tu faccia. E se ci sono minacce all'orizzonte, le affronteremo insieme. Auguri per il tuo matrimonio" disse. James gli sorrise.

 

 

  
Scritta per la Fanfiction challenge II.  
Prompt: Vomito  
  
  
  
Cap.83 Louise e Lily  
  


Lily era seduta dietro un tavolo, teneva le gambe incrociate sotto la tovaglia di pizzo rosa. Sospirò e si portò alle labbra il drink, con la lingua allontanò l’oliva e sorseggiò il contenuto. Osservò suo fratello James baciare la moglie al centro della sala e roteò gli occhi.

“Non hanno proprio remore quei due. Non si direbbero cugini” si sentì dire da una voce maschile. Un giovane uomo dai capelli biondo chiaro si sedette nella sedia accanto alla sua.

“Allora non sono l’unica che pensa  che quei due facciano salire il vomito” disse Luna. Il giovane ridacchiò e mise i gomiti sul tavolo.

“Penso sia normale per noi trovare il tutto disgustoso. In fondo Dominique è mia sorella” spiegò Louise. Le iridi verde smeraldo di Lily brillarono.

“Nella vostra famiglia siete un po’ tutti Veela. Fate perdere la testa agli uomini” rispose gelida. Il giovane fece cenno a un cameriere, quello gli porse un vassoio con dei bicchieri di champagne. Weasley gli tolse la bottiglia dalla mano e il cameriere si allontanò scuotendo la testa.

“E’ quello che ti ripeti quando pensi a come Victorie si è presa Teddy?” domandò Louise, voltandosi verso la rossa. Lily assottigliò gli occhi.

“Louise… Louise… mi hanno parlato di te, cuginetto”. Iniziò e lo guardò stappare la bottiglia vuota per metà.

“Ho sentito dire che hai dilapidato un patrimonio in donne” disse la rossa. Il biondo si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e sorseggiò il contenuto.

“E che tu sei stata dentro per guida in stato di ubriachezza” le rispose. Lily finì il proprio drink.

“Non siamo santi entrambi” ribatté. Louise si leccò le labbra.

“No, direi di noi” ribatté. Lily gli prese una ciocca di capelli tra le dita.

“Ti sei tinto i capelli di biondo argenteo o li hai sempre avuti così?” domandò. Lui finì il contenuto della bottiglia.

“Non solo i Malfoy nascono con i capelli platinati” ribatté. Lily ghignò.

“Non credevo che anche i maschi discendenti di Veela fossero così seducenti” sussurrò con voce roca. Louise sorrise e si massaggiò il mento, le sue pupille si dilatarono.

“Che ne dici di evitare il vomito che fanno salire quei due. E di appartarci tra noi?” s’infirmò. Lily si morse il labbro inferiore.

“Con piacere” rispose.

 

  


  
Cap. 84 Le paure di Scorpius

“Sai, non credevo che saresti venuto a trovarmi” disse Potter. Scorpius si passò una mano tra i capelli biondo platino.

“Avevo bisogno di parlarti” ammise. Le iridi verde smeraldo di Albus si scurirono.

“Riguardo a cosa?” domandò. Osservò Scorpius camminare avanti e indietro lungo l’appartamento.

“Hai sentito cosa si dice?” domandò Malfoy. Albus scrollò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

“Che cosa?” domandò. Scorpius espirò rumorosamente.

“Che Voldemort abbia lasciato una figlia” disse. Albus gli si mise davanti.

“Pensi che sia lei che sta facendo succedere queste cose strane?” chiese, sporgendosi in avanti. “Me ne parlava tempo fa mio fratello maggiore”. Aggiunse. Scorpius strofinò il piede sinistro sul pavimento, rimanendo fermo davanti ad Albus.

“Non sarebbe così insolito il ritorno dei Mangiamorte con la crisi e la fame che i babbani hanno portato qui in Inghilterra” borbottò. Potter strinse un pugno.

“Sono tutte scuse e lo sai anche tu” disse, indurendo il tono. Scorpius sospirò nuovamente.

“Io so solo che sono preoccupato. Mio padre era un Mangiamorte. E se venissero a cercarmi?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. Albus impallidì.

“Rose cosa ne pensa?” domandò.

“Non ho avuto il coraggio di parlargliene” rispose Scorpius. Strinse gli occhi e appoggiò la mano sulla spalla dell’altro.

“Non succederà niente a tua moglie e a tua figlia. Te lo prometto” disse secco Albus. Scorpius sorrise e alzò il capo.

“Da quando il mio migliore amico è così coraggioso?” domandò. Severus Potter scrollò le spalle.

“In fondo, sono pur sempre figlio di Harry Potter” ammise con voce rauca. Malfoy gli sorrise.

“Hai solo il meglio di lui” ribatté, addolcendo il tono.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

prompt:

Sogno di una notte di inizio inverno  
  


  
Cap. 85 Sogno di una notte di inizio inverno

 

Scorpius si sedette sul davanzale della finestra e aprì il manga, ed osservò il disegno che rappresentava l’autore. Si mordicchiò le labbra pallide.

“Sogno di una notte di inizio inverno” lesse il titolo della storia. Il vento gli scompigliò i capelli biondo platino.

Si concentrò sulla dedica nel risvolto della copertina.

“Caro Scorpius. Essendo rimasto solo io a fare i manga, penso che con questo volume mi ritirerò. Spero che possa rilassarti. Voglio lasciarti un messaggio di speranza con questa storia. Perché mio padre mi ha insegnato, che nelle avversità, bisogna sempre ricordarsi di accendere la luce. Albus Severus Potter” lesse Scorpius. Sfogliò la pagina ed andò alla prima immagine.

“Le truppe sono alle porte” lesse che diceva un generale giapponese, con il viso simile al suo. Allungò le gambe lungo la finestra, nella stanza risuonava il suo respiro.

 

*******************

“Non può essere morto” disse il personaggio del generale. La giovane donna accanto a lui, i cui capelli arrivavano ai suoi piedi, si chinò al suo fianco. Entrambi erano inginocchiati davanti a una tomba di pietra, immersa nell’erba.

“Ha combattuto coraggiosamente fino alla fine ed è morto con il tuo nome sulle labbra” disse la giovane. Le lacrime rigavano il viso del giovane disegnato.

“Ho potuto averlo una sola volta, con me. E non vedremo mai la fioritura dei ciliegi dell’anno prossimo. E glielo avevo promesso” gemette. Scorpius sentì una lacrima rigargli il viso, mentre vedeva il suo alter-ego chinarsi fino a sfiorare con la fronte la lapide.

“Ricordati di quei baci, della vostra unica volta, come ci si ricorda di un ‘sogno di inizio inverno’” ribatté il personaggio femminile.

La porta si aprì con un tonfo e Scorpius lasciò cadere il fumetto, alzando il capo.

“Scorpius, è successa una cosa terribile!” gridò Rose, raggiungendo il marito. Lui si mise in piedi, allontanandosi dalla finestra.

“Cosa è successo?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

“Al è morto” gemette Rose. Scorpius impallidì.

 

 

  


  
Cap. 86 Finisce dove tutto è iniziato

Scorpius si chinò e appoggiò il manga sulla lapide, aveva gli occhi rossi. Il vento faceva frusciare le fronde degli alberi intorno e piegava gli steli d'erba. Il Malfoy si voltò, vide sua moglie cullare la loro bambina, la piccola singhiozzava. Sentì un sospiro e si voltò, vedendo Harry affiancarglisi. Potter osservò un'altalena ondeggiare e gemette.  
"Voldemort non si è preso la mia vita, ma ha trovato il modo per ferirmi un'ultima volta. Si è preso mio figlio anche da morto" gemette. Scorpius chinò il capo.  
"Io non avrei mai immaginato... non avrei mai voluto..." piagnucolò. Harry sorrise, il suo viso era segnato da rughe.  
"E' morto da eroe. Ha affrontato da solo la figlia di Bellatrix e i suoi uomini. E' morto sconfingendo l'erede di Voldemort, da vero eroe" disse con voce rauca. Scorpius osservò la foto sorridente.  
"Non si muove" notò. Harry scrollò le spalle.  
"Qui vivono molti babbani. Anche se abbiamo comprato il terreno, qualcuno di loro poteva venirci e vederla" spiegò. Alzò il capo ed osservò il cielo azzurro, solcato da nuvole bianche.  
"Mio figlio aveva il nome dei due pi coraggiosi presidi che avessi mai conosciuto" sussurrò roco. Strinse un pugno.  
"E la storia sembra chiudersi lì dove è cominciata". Aggiunse, venendo scosso da un brivido. Scorpius sbatté le palpebre.  
"Che cosa intende?" domandò.  
"Questo è il parco dove uno di loro: Severus Piton, incontrò mia madre, la donna che avrebbe amato in eterno" rispose Harry. Il manga si aprì mosso dal vento e alcune pagine si sfogliarono rumorosamente.  
"E ora qui, Albus Severus, potrò riposare in pace". Concluse Harry. Scorpius vide le lacrime rigare il viso dell'uomo e lo abbracciò.

 


End file.
